Plegian Queen
by C2ii
Summary: "Even with the light of the flames, Chrom can't help notice her eyes are dark like the night sky, willing to absorb light whole and reflect nothing back. At the same time it was muddy like the earth and soil he stood, sturdy against the test of time." In a world where Validar is already dead, Chrom finds a Robin with all her memories.
1. The Verge of History

**A/N:** This is my first serious long fic! If you ever checkout my Tumblr yes this was supposed to be a doujin but it would really take too long! And to express everything I wanted in this story it would have to take form in writing. Especially since fanfic net has far too little Chrom x Robin to be appropriate!

View discretion: I have no beta and no grammar. If I owned awakening, you should expect a lot for spelling errors.

On another note I made a doujin called Son of Naga which you can view on my Tumblr or Deviantart

C2ii. Tumblr dot com

C2ii. Deviantart dot com

* * *

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

_Beware the devil's nest of jesters and woes_

She does not forget those words. Cloaked men who once whispered them into her ears are long gone. Among them are the days spent locked in sunless corridors learning the art of war. The past is the past. Sent out in the brink of dawn to run far, far away from where she was raised.

It must have been a decade since then. A decade of traveling far, far away and now as if fate pulls her strings, she is drawn back. Plegia becks her, silently like a siren song; but it is at the border she stops.

She stayed in South Town longer than any other village. Stay and wait her heart says. So she stayed and waited.

It was only recently she questioned why and what she was waiting for?

Waiting for something to happen?

Waiting for someone?

Too many questions suffocate her. The young woman clutches her thunder tome closer.

"Robin!"

Robin allows her hood to drop and she turns to acknowledge the young maiden.

"Have the women and children evacuated like I asked?"

"It is as you said! Brigands approach from the west! Oh thank Naga for your guidance."

It was an uncanny ability but with enough focus on her part, the lady tactician was able to sense approaching enemies. Of course should she use this as her explanation, the townsfolk will send her into the woods crying fouls of dark magic and hexes. This Robin had experienced often at the beginning of her journey.

As unpleasant as to be called a messenger of Naga, this seems to be the only way to repay the Southtown's kindness thus far.

Robin smiles at Allene. The maiden was left orphaned by the Fifteen year War. It seems Plegia is ready to start another. And yet there remained enough warm to let Robin share her home when the tactician had little to offer.

"Warning us is debt repaid. Please, there's no need to risk your life as well. My brother is rallying the men. I am certain they will be fine. A lady should best turn away from violence and blood."

And Robin is certain those men will die should she not intervene. Objectively speaking, Robin need only best the leader of the ruffians to rid them all. Realistically it would be impossible to fight off the man alone. She would have to delegate some of the villagers to death to save the rest.

Still, these are the people who have lent her their home and warmth for many moons.

"Ah but, I am not a mere lady."

She smirks at Allene.

"I am a lady of war."

Somehow she will not sacrifice a single life including her own. She has done the impossible before with nothing more than miracles. It is all she has now and it will have to do.

The first smoke rises in town. The brigands are here and it's time to make her move, as quick as possible before the villagers arrive to fight.

Robin brings her hood back up. From the insides of her robe she draws a bronze sword with her right hand, her left still holding her thunder tome.

Allene catches a flash of a smile before the woman disappears towards the battle.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

_For as long as the Promise_

_To the Crown it's known_

Prince Chrom was not particular to his royal title. It was in battle he ravished his birthright; Slashing through thieves and barbarians with justified blade. It was also then he is reminded of his greatest fear, that he is very much the mirror image of his father. His father who once destroyed the same land they sworn to protect.

And yet there are not much Chrom desires. Power and reverence belonged to his elder sister who he loved like the sun. The only selfish desire from the prince was to retain his lack of responsibility. The court is something to be avoided as much as possible as he contended with commanding the Shepherds.

It had taken time to recover from the devastation his father cost. Only recently had the capital agreed to fund a militia for the Prince. His court and his people have not forgotten the horrors of war.

Many assumed the prince dreams of war like the previous king, to lead an army, to be a famed general. But alas Chrom is more than satisfied to travel in a vigilante group, to protect and be greeted with joy rather than fear.

Perhaps it is as his Court told him. He is too young and too naïve to understand politics or royal duties. He is the future King and it is only his unready youth that keeps his sister on the throne. A ridiculous notion when it was his sister who saved Ylisse while he cried with Lissa uselessly. It was Emmeryn who stood bravely through the critiques and revolts while he is still certain he cannot do the same.

Perhaps he is a coward like his Court believes.

Chrom wanders the fields near the border of his kingdom. In the past month he has fought off three groups of barbarians invading from the Plegian border. This would be his last patrol before he returns to the capital. He would not advocate for war but something must be done.

Chrom is still working on what exactly that something is, but he will deal with that on the way.

"Milord!"

Fredrick runs towards him in full armor.

Chrom had walked away from Lissa and Fredrick momentarily towards an empty patch of land. It was confusing what motivated him but he felt as though something should be waiting here. Once again that something eludes him.

Lissa arrives, bent over gasping for air; trying to keep up with Fredrick left her breathless. She too glances at the spot Chrom stared. This was however short lived.

"Chrom look!"

Lissa points towards a local town. There was the faint start of smoke. Chrom frowns.

"Damn Brigands, we have to go."

The shepherds leave the meadow with haste.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

_Death sleeps through_

_A millennium of scorn_

Mocking laughter burns through South Town alongside the flames.

"Where are all the women?" Garrick, the name of the leader Robin learned, snorts and proceeds to raid the remains of the mayor's house.

Robin hid herself upon the roof of the Church. It was the only building made solely of stone, difficult to burn. From this distance she can sense the enemy as individuals.

On this side of town there are two barbarians, a mage, and two swordsmen.

Garrick stationed himself at the far end of the town with no exits to runaway. It would be difficult to reach him as the water serves as a natural barricade. The only way would be through the bridge, which was well guarded.

And should she reach the man, he is armed well with a pair of short axe. Even her advantage in range is useless.

Should her thunder miss, she will die. And from the looks of the barbarian's endurance, even if the thunder takes charge, anything short of a lucky critical, she will die as well. Even a calculated ignis is futile.

And reaching Garrick alone is ideal. Most likely she will be bested by their swordsmen before reaching the bridge. If not then she will be mauled by their barbarians.

This situation is hopeless. Robin can feel her resolve dissolving in flames. Perhaps the best she can do is direct the men into hiding alongside the women and children. This town will burn but at least the people will live.

"Chrom, where is everyone?"

"Milord, I fear for the worst but there is not a body to be seen."

From the town entrance a group of three arrived. A young girl, unconditioned for battle, she carried a staff. A healer named Lissa. In front was a Great Knight, capable of moving far distance on his horse. The man's was significantly stronger than his companions.

The group is not yet noticed by Garrick's men. Sizing them up, Robin concluded the group will not last if left to their own device. If she could convince them to stay and work with-

"There is not a moment to lose. I'll go first."

Robin rushes, jumping roof to roof, to stop him.

"Wait!"

The group freezes. Robin lands behind them. In a moment's notice, the Knight's sword was drawn dangerously close to her throat.

"Fredrick what are you doing!?"

"Milady, do keep your voice lowered. This woman is armed."

"I fight on behave of this town. The villagers are safe. They are hiding outside of town."

It was difficult to maintain a calm disposure but the tactician showed no fear on her face. The lord shoulder relaxes upon hearing this.

"I hope to gain your support. Garrick's men are strong. I cannot defeat them alone. I hold a plan to defeat the brigands."

Perhaps separate support is all she can gain. It would be ridiculously naïve if they are willing to put their lives in her hands. And yet she cannot have them rush to their deaths for some noble cause if she judged the young lord correctly. She must convinced them—

"I believe you. You have my trust."

Robin freezes in contemplation. Had she heard correctly? He could not possibly just agree. After all, he may have agreed to sacrifice his life on a foolhardy plan. No sane man would take such a risk. And yet he does.

This man, Chrom, is ridiculous. She cannot remember the last time, the world did not respond as she predicted. Actually yes she can; merely moments ago when the lord arrived will full intention of what could be equivalent of suicide on behave of complete strangers. He was a fool or a man with a grandiose sense of justice and this worked terribly in her favor. And now stunned, she is only capable of blurting out a slurred thank you.

"Milord, this may be a trap. It best not lends an unknown ally lest we welcome spies."

"We need all the help we can get."

That seems to be the end of that. Unaffected the healer Lissa speaks. She is very weak, Robin takes note disappointed she only carried a simple heal compared to the silver lance the Knight carried. The blonde is decisively useful however terribly delicate, she must be kept safe if they want to defeat Garrick.

"I'm Lissa by the way. The sour Knight is Fredrick. And this is my brother Chrom."

"You can call me Robin."

"Is that foreign?"

Chrom interjects however he quickly dismisses it and continues.

"It doesn't matter. We will settle pleasantries when this is done."

If they live to see through this then yes, that would be nice.

"This battle will be gruesome, I hope for your cooperation. From what I can tell, the bandits will disband once we take out their leader. However they are positioned too well to attack him directly."

She slips out the thunder tome and bronze sword from her robe.

"I am well armed for battle and can provide magic support."

"Wow Robin, first tactics and now swordplay and magic? What can't you do?"

She is blushes from compliment; uncomfortably she shifts deeper into her robe letting her hood cover her further making Lissa giggle further.

"Yes, makes one question what background requires such skills.

Overlooking Fredrick's accusation, the tactician she takes this chance to rally the group.

"I would like us to form pairs. There is a tactical advantage to fighting side to side. This sacrifices our unit count in terms of actions however it increases strength, speed, and survival chance in general. It also protects one member of the pair. Fredrick, please take Lissa with you. It would be wise to give any healing potions to Fredrick as Lissa will focus on support."

Robin empties out her own pockets, a set of concoction and a single elixir. Allene bought two sets of concoctions from a traveling merchant, the other she gave to her brother. Robin had saved the coveted elixir from her youth. It had served her well when she was desperate and alone on the road. Only one third of the precious liquid remained.

The Great Knight nods his head and accepts the offer. This time his eyes looked less hard and Robin is glad he understood her gesture. Lissa and Chrom cede their items as well.

"Chrom, we will not pair up for now. Fredrick will take out the swordsmen nearest to us while he focuses on defending and healing after. This will draw out the other brigands on this side of town. Chrom and I will stay hidden to ambush them when they are weakened."

This is the only way she can assure no one falls in combat. Fredrick is strong enough to combat many foes at once. The mage he is weak too will not reach him in time if everything runs smoothly.

"Unless I signal, do not initiate combat. Chrom and I will pick off the weakened brigands. We will clear this half of the town first. It is very important you do not move close to the bridge."

Fredrick nods in compliance. He must not attack the lone mage before her signal. If anyone travels close to the bridge, then Garrick's other men will have sighted them before they are ready.

"We will draw out his remaining forces over the bridge. And then…"

She pauses and looks out towards Garrick. She is confident there will be no casualties.

"Then we separate our pairs, heal, scavenge anything of use and regroup on the bridge. We storm Garrick together."

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

* * *

**A/N**: **Please imagine the difficulty is on Lunatic with permanent death.** Robin starts out with veteran, solidarity, ignis, rally spectrum, and vantage. Assuming she has all level 1 class skills on hold.

If you can't tell she's weak but skilled. (Her stats are low but she has a lot of skills) ignis is barely proc with such low stats. Critical are low too. The rally is overpowered though. Plus four is ridiculous in the beginning. Even so I doubt Chrom will survive getting ganged up.

But seriously on **Lunatic,** **Chrom will die trying to solo any regular enemy**. Fredrick is your only capable friend unless you ration your experience points to make MU a second badass. Even then that'll be chapter 3 and up. I suggest you hand Fredrick your bronze sword to save the kills for a Chrom supported MU! Dual Strike makes him a wonderful waifu.

Oh Lunatic is for the drama. Though this chapter is quite easy with this strategy, I tested it out and I made it through 3 for 3 with no one dying on me. Actually Lissa doesn't even need to be paired if you keep her out of the red box. This doesn't work for Lunatic+ and I used Fredrick's Silver Lance. By easy I mean compared to the rest of lunatic of course.

New skills are given out story wise so don't be surprised if most characters gain 2nd class skills before in game options or they refer to their side 2nd class jobs. **This story diverges from the canon story.** There are no seals for class changes.

Robin is plus Magic, minus Resistance.


	2. Welcome Change

**A/N:** Robin has been traveling for a decade, so it would make since she gained many skills from odd jobs here and there in addition to those she trained in. However since she was young before staying in South Town, please assume her stats are still lower than Fredrick's.

This comes with the theory of the veteran skill; before fe13 and losing all her memories, Robin already learned many skills and was high leveled. The entire game Robin is relearning.

In reality I just wanted to make sure it doesn't seem to rely on miracle RNG god ass pulls for a perfect Lunatic Classic run through. Story and game should not make separation, that's what Meta is here for. It would be unreasonable if in game Robin had amnesia and didn't have any lost knowledge either. And this is all meaningless because **this story diverges from the canon. This not a rewrite or a personal version of Fire Emblem Awakening.**

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

_The fell dragon we wait_

_For our lord we mourn_

Robin hums as Allene rushes to her arms. She revels in the blessings and thank you as she spins the young maiden around in her arms. The mass of villagers returns to town. It seems they had hidden near the river. They brought water to put out the fire.

"What do you mean we're not staying!? A nice bed and a dinner indoors, is that too much to ask for?"

The tactician had forgotten all about her miracle warriors. She nicknamed them in her mind but her better judgment kept her from saying it out loud.

"Thank you for your kindness but the Shepherds needs not payment. We must return to Ylisstol at once."

"Ugh Chrom! Fredrick not you too!"

"Ah Milady, we shall make camp and eat off the land."

Robin can't help but chuckle at Lissa's antics. Now that they were leaving she remembers Chrom's offer after their victory. She had not yet replied.

No doubt they would not wait for her. They had worked well but she can see no incentive to follow them to Ylisstol, the capital she avoided all these years. She will take her own leave once things have settled.

The tactician repeats her options and yet her heart tugs tightly. Could this be what she was waiting for? Was this fate at work? After all, these years of wandering left no answers and no ends.

"They are a happy rambunctious group are they not?"

It was Allene's brother.

"I know you have been preparing to leave."

The Plegian had packed her bags a week ago. She stayed when she sensed danger approaching towards the quaint town. It was during dinner the previous night the young woman mentioned she may return to the road soon. Where will you wander they ask. All Robin knows is something inside told her its time.

But to travel with a band of Ylissean Knights could be more dangerous than traveling alone. Chrom and Lissa seem naïve enough to be trusted but for all she knows, Fredrick may impale her at night and incinerate her body like it was never there. Can she join them?

Right now that something inside isn't telling her anything. Allene insisted it was Naga who guided the tactician to this town. It must be predetermined by the Divine Dragon she came. Against the Allene's advice, Robin does not pray to Naga for guidance. She needs no advice from a nonchalant god. She is no follower of Grima and certainly not a devout of Naga.

Whatever path she takes will be her own. Revel and despair accordingly.

"You should go with them. It's safer to travel in a group, especially that group. You may do Ylisse a world of favor if you go."

The man smirks and takes his leave towards the Shepherds to give his gratitude as well. He had always looked out for the tactician. As long as people like him and Allene exists, Robin knows this world is worth living in.

It seems the town's people know of Chrom. Was he a local lord? He could not be or she would have heard of him sooner. She knows little of Ylissean politics aside from the great Exalt Emmeryn, who single handedly saved the halidom through love and forgiveness. It was the only topic to come about during her travels.

Plegian politics on the other hand, she understands as well as she breathes especially when new information comes from the borders frequently. There were plenty of refugees willing to share their story. Her birth land was faring poorly. The Mad King, as the Ylissean call him, attempts to start war. From traveling bards she is told the people there are starved and sickly. Rumors talk of the priesthood attempting to over throw the Mad King.

She does not know what to do with this information. Returning to Plegia was one of her options. Yet to her it seems Plegia is just as dangerous as Ylisse. She doesn't know why she had to leave or if those men who raised her wanted the tactician to return. Surely they must have trained her for some purpose? Who were they to be so knowledgeable?

This was Robin's least favorite topic. She had pondered over this for years and she fears these questions will never be answered. It would be best she turned away from such thoughts to happier ones for now.

The townspeople decided it was well time to celebrate love of life and other things in Chrom's honor; Chrom who was to leave without attending said celebration.

She supposes he truly is a blessed otherworldly being, to be able to act so selflessly stupid and survive to this ripe age of what she guesses 23? Or maybe even as old as 25! Only a miracle could save a man who constantly charges towards his own death.

She could hardly imagine a lord could inspire such enthusiasm in what was a boring little town. Robin feels slightly miffed her own actions were unnoticed by most. Yet it was fine, debt repaid and all that.

"Robin"

She turns towards the caller.

It was Chrom. He smiles as he approaches her.

He looks different, lighter, as though the battle worn frown never existed.

It was difficult for Robin to describe. His airy mood infects her. His teeth were tiny pearls shining in place. She focuses on that strange detail. It was as though a smile belonged on his face like the sun and the moon in the skies. His eyes twinkled like the stars when he looked into hers.

"I did not realize you had a family here. It was foolish of me to ask you to leave."

He gestures towards Allene and her brother.

"Family? Ah they are like one but I am a mere traveler they've brought kindness upon."

"My apologies, I had thought you and the young lady were close."

He is awkward as he fumbles his words slightly. Diversion was not his strong suit. Robin makes note he would be a poor noble in politics. From the distance she can see Fredrick sighing. The knight must have asked his master to proceed with more tact. Chrom who could not see what she sees decides to jump straight to his intention.

"If you are a wanderer then it would be alright to travel with us. The Shepherds needs a tactician of your skill. I can hardly believe how capable you are on the field as well. I would feel safe to know I have an ally like you by my side."

Fredrick and Lissa approach the two on cue. The healer jumps on to her with arms wide open.

"If your leaving anyway then you have to come with us! Come on Robin!"

The tactician twirls around the girl like she had done so with Allene.

"Wary as I am to welcome a wolf in prowl, I agree with milord. A tactician of your skill may turn the tide on future battles."

"Yeah you were so cool! Can you teach me magic too?"

"If you join us, we are willing to fund for supplies in tomes and weaponry."

It was rare to be acknowledged for her prized skill. It was difficult to use tactics when there were no trustworthy subordinates willing to follow. Today was almost fun in a thrilling way. It was as though she was once again in the dark corridors playing board games, moving her pieces blue pieces against her teacher's red.

She is attention starved. Attention did no good as a traveler but right now it felt much more than good.

"I suppose with such incentives there are no reasons to object."

Chrom and Lissa smile brightly in rejoice. Robin wondered if it was possible to be related to the sun itself. She allows the darkness to buffer their radiance.

"Come on Fredrick, you should be happier!"

Lissa giggles as she pokes the knight.

"Calm now Lissa, he would not be Fredrick the Wary if he were not so dreary."

Chrom joins in on the teasing.

"Hilarious milord. Perhaps I will be more trusting, if we are allowed to our tactician's face."

The Plegian woman had forgotten she had not let her hood down. It kept her face safe from fire and smoke on the rooftops. There was no reason to hide. Her hands reach to uncover where the darkness once loomed.

Slowly she reveals herself. Snow like hair falls out framing her pale face, she looks up to see Chrom startled. He stared at her burnt red eyes and rosy lips before stepping back.

"My apologizes, I-"he stutters "I-thought you were a man."

She wills herself not to smack him.

This battle she allows herself to lose.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

_In love_

_There's shame_

"Of course you can't just say that to a woman! Chrom you're so stupid sometimes. She doesn't even sound like a guy."

Sporting a heavy bruise on the left side of his face, Chrom sits at camp failing to convince Lissa to heal him. He lets his shoulders slump before turning to the other lady of the group.

"Robin I'm sorry. It was not my intention to offend you."

She ignores him.

"Fredrick please back me up"

Fredrick ignores him.

Chrom groans. Pay back is petty he wanted to say. How long could they possibly ignore him?

Longer than anticipated was his answer.

He throws his hand into his blue hair in defeat. Never challenge against his tactician he learns, not when she gains his own as allies so quick. His mind slumps as Chrom decides it'd be better to reflect on the future than pity himself.

Soon it will be the end of his first official patrol around the borders. Closer to Ylisstol, he had recruited a number of people for the Shepherds. Some he met on his closer ventures near the capital. He had found a natural fighter and a scholar. He also had some knights who volunteered from his vassals.

But none were like the young woman that sits beside him. She was a wanderer; clearly her origin was not from Ylisse for she knew little of his status. She realizes he is at least a lord however this current treatment is that of an equal. This is good he thinks. This is what he wants from the Shepherds.

And yet a part of him desires special attention. He wants to know more about her. But that was impossible now that he carelessly offended her. Does she hate him already?

"Fredrick, may I have more bear meat?"

"Of course Robin."

Fredrick prepares more meat while Robin watches the flames dance. The two takes turns keeping the fire alive.

Even with the light of the flames, Chrom can't help notice her eyes are dark like the night sky, willing to absorb light whole and reflect nothing back. At the same time it was muddy like the earth and soil he stood, sturdy against the test of time.

Yet earlier today when her face was hidden, there were moments in the heat of battle, he thought he saw glowing red jewels where Robin's eyes should be. Red trails of light danced from the darkness as she gauged the enemy. Was it the heat of battle that created such illusions?

The sweet smell of smoked meat fills his nostrils. The prince looks down to see a slob of freshly cooked bear held out in front of him.

"Here, you haven't been eating."

She smirks at him before returning her eyes to the fire. Before long her smirk turned into a chuckle, to a laugh and so joined Lissa.

Fredrick pats his shoulder and whispers.

"Sir, you best close your mouth, else we may assume your jaw was displaced earlier."

Fredrick muffles a smirk and returns to his spot. The three continue to laugh at his expense.

"I'm glad you've all had your fun. Now Lissa will you please heal me."

When Chrom was healed, dinner was mostly over. Lissa takes time whining over the taste of bear meat as their wary knight teases her for being delicate.

His stomach full, the lord takes another survey of their new member. Her white hair glows as she burns the remains of the bear. The sparks do nothing but remind him of thunder streaming out from tiny pale hands covered in silky black cloth. The way she elegantly danced with thunder blasts and sword arcs could only be from experience. The wary Knight is not the only one who is curious.

"So, Robin, would you be willing to share some of your past?"

His tactician continues cleaning the bear carcass, to her it was a mundane task. She explained to Fredrick it would be wise to not attract other possible predators to the area. Robin smiles at him.

"Ah Chrom I am also curious what band of vigilantes I am now devoted to."

"I see. It seems we've offered little explanation. The Shepherds travel around Ylisse to protect towns from invaders, brigands and such. When we get to Ylisstol I'll introduce you to the rest of us."

He watches her contemplate his answer. It was only on Fredrick's signal he realizes she changed the topic. Lissa who has yet to notice continued his answer with more frivolous details.

"It's good to know I didn't join a group of radical crusaders."

There's a pause.

Should he urge her to speak more? She stops her task and sighs.

"I think you should know I'm from Plegia."

Chrom mouth opened to say something. As always, that something is never there.

"What really!?"

Lissa gasps. Robin nods slowly. The healer remains stiff. She must be regretting the slurs she spoke of Plegia so casually before. Fredrick makes no move. Did his knight already know?

"I know the barbarians we saw today were from Plegia too, but I hope you will understand I am not like them."

She replies to Lissa slowly before she looks to him with pleading eyes.

"I've been traveling for nearly a decade now; through Plegia to Ferox to Ylisse. I was force out of my home during the final years of war. I don't mean Ylisse any harm; I just no longer know where to go."

Her dark eyes are morning dew reflecting the sun's rays. Tears do not fall freely to the earth nor glide down on softened cheeks. They were held back with a strong heart accustomed to pain.

"Wow I had no idea. That sounds so rough! You must have been really young."

Lissa sniffs but it does not stop her from crying.

Robin turns her head away from their sight briefly. He wonders if she is afraid to show them weakness. Even if she was afraid, it did not stop her from reaching out to him.

Fredrick does not look satisfied.

"I heard from the villagers you stayed with that family for many months. I don't suppose to intend to return to Plegia."

Emmeryn did not turn away from those in need. Neither does Chrom.

"She has fought for Ylissean lives and that is reason enough to trust her."

The wary knight nods.

"It would be unwise to bring a wolf into our flock but yes, the villagers' favorable opinions are convincing."

Lissa hugs the Plegian woman and speaks words of comfort.

They should sleep now. It would be wise to awake early tomorrow.

Lissa rests her head on Robin's lap.

Robin smiles down at her. Lissa was always able to touch the heart of others. Chrom can't help but feel envious in that regard.

"Tell me about Plegia Robin."

Lissa asks, her eyes barely open. During their father's time, the previous exalt forced all information regarding Plegia destroy.

It would not do well to sympathize with the enemy he once told his son. In reality the once Exalt desired to rid the world of Plegia and leave no residue. For the sake of Naga he said. Chrom does not forget what led to the ruin of his country, for the sake of God and fate.

"I think we'd best go to rest. I could sing you a Plegian lullaby."

Lissa snuggles a bit.

"Oh did your parents sing to you as a child?"

Their mother sang to them when she was alive. Chrom remembers faintly of some tunes. But the words were lost now like his mother, gone like his father. Em faced a broken country, at night she held just enough strength to hum what remained of their family.

"Ha-ha no, I learned no songs as a child. There was a bard in South Town who was once traded in Plegia. I only knew one line of a hymn. So I asked him to teach me the rest. Even then he only remembered half."

There was a bittersweet look upon Robin's face. Chrom decides it must be her parents she missed.

"So lady Robin sings, I too would like to hear a bird's tune."

"Thank you Fredrick, I can hardly tell you're mocking me this time."

Maybe she misses Plegia. It does not matter Chrom thinks.

She is coming home with him. It does not matter.

And so the Shepherds fall asleep to Robin's song. 

_Beware the devil's nest of jesters and woes_

_For as long as the Promise_

_To the Crown it's known_

_Death sleeps through_

_A millennium of scorn_

_The fell dragon we wait_

_For our lord we mourn_

_In love_

_There's shame_

_Beware the woman_

_With hair of red_

_With her_

_The crown has bled_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading thus far. And thanks for the reviews!

Chapter three draft is written and I would like some help proof reading. I think there are some issues with the flow.


	3. Ylisstol

**A/N: What to expect in this chapter, awkward sexual tension, mood swings, and more character refinements! For major plot development/diversions please wait until next chapter. I gave up on pronouns. Just deal with nouns okay. Writing actions is demanding stuff! I thought this was a nice shippy chapter; it gets things out of the way so it's a little longer than usual.**

**(I'm working on my verb tenses I swear! For now just turn a blind eye x )**

* * *

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

_Save your tears_

He hadn't planned for this. Chrom swears by it. And now he sits awkwardly next to Robin, desperate to find an apology. As always, it is by the glow of the fire that the prince feels warmth spread radiant from his tactician. Silk hair draped her body, clumped together with wetness. It looked like silver spider webs latched onto her skin. She is covered in nothing but a blanket and his cape.

"Stop staring Chrom."

"I'm not staring."

She groans.

"Or looking! Dear Naga believe me."

It was a trait of his to break most things he touches. Curse his luck, what had he done to deserve this?

Honestly this trip has been mostly uneventful. Robin had an unnatural talent in scouting the area. She proposed a shorter and safer path towards Ylisstol than one Fredrick planned. Fredrick in turn complained about water shortage if they were to travel far away from the rivers.

And this was how the Shepherds ended up at a hidden lake in the woods.

Lissa immediately decided she needed a bath. And so after refreshing their water supply, they proceeded to take turns bathing. If he had known Robin would take longer than Lissa, then he wouldn't have—

A memory of pale smooth skin floods his mind.

How did this happen? Dear Naga what has he done against the world?

In pure shock he broke the branch that held her clothes then proceeded to trip and step said clothes into mud. It was only a stroke of luck that his cape had snagged on another branch and was saved from a dirt filled doom.

Chrom's own clothes are currently being washed by the wary knight. Lissa have taken upon herself to wash Robin's in the spirit of competition to prove her non delicacy.

This leaves the prince and his tactician alone and naked.

Chrom once again prays Robin will not see what his body betrays. Heat rushes to his face and elsewhere. Fredrick had draped all blankets they can spare on the blue haired man and that were a total two. The third blanket was failing to cover Robin's leg like it was suppose to.

Robin shivers.

Should he offer her another? The night grows darker. The two sat too far from the flames to receive any notable reprieve from the cold. Closer to the fire, wet clothes are drying from Knight versus Princess round one, consisting all of Chrom's left leg warmer and Robin's skirt.

Next round involves the larger aspect of their wardrobe. Robin will be lucky if she can still wear her robe after Lissa is done. And if Fredrick cleared mud as detailed as he cleared pebbles, they will be here all night.

Chrom flinches when he felt her shoulder nudge his. His cape falters on her body, showing what could be cleavage. He could not will his eyes away.

"I'm cold"

And that's all she says before she huddles closer for warmth.

It's difficult to imagine she was a Plegian, someone he was taught to hate and look down upon. It's difficult to remember they had only met days ago. In fact it was difficult to think in general at the moment.

As of now Chrom is willing to not think. Instead he will focus all his inner strength to keep his eyes from trailing downward. He cannot have his tactician think even lower of him than she does now.

"I know it wasn't intentional."

Her voice was crisp and clear as the night. Chrom responds with a stammer. His words failing, the prince could not comprehend what he had said or tried to say. If she understood then why is she still upset?

Has she not yet forgiven him for the damage to her coat? He could offer to buy her a new one. This does sound difficult the further they travel from the borders. He will need to arrange the royal tailor to remake what was lost, or at least what will be lost once Lissa is through.

"You don't have a lot of friends do you?"

Her smile is whimsical, he understands she is teasing. He became lost in his own thoughts minutes ago leaving her conversation one sided. The prince contemplates her question, not sure how to reply. She left his mouth gaping very often.

"And why do you say that."

They were alone, so very alone and far from the rest of the world. The universe itself seems to wait for her call. Instead she smiles at him, her eyes glint of knowing. Was she mocking him? Still teasing?

I know, they seem to say

Tell me, they ask.

"I suppose I have friends but not many are close."

Physically definitely not this close and he has only known her for a few nights. The only people that graced him with touch outside of combat or training were his sisters. The way Robin sat beside him now was in no way the same. He is disturbed how such a simple action can bring about so much dread and anticipation within.

He stares at her face. How long will she be here by his side? How long will she stay with the Shepherds? Somehow even if he had an eternity, her eyes promised endless mysteries he will never solve completely.

She turns away from him once more staring into the flames.

"You're sheltered."

He wanted to ask how, why she said so. Her eyes stay on the flames. The prince rams his head for something. He settles for anything. How she teases Fredrick as if they were old comrades. How she jokes with Lissa like they were friends since birth.

How they were alone and she does not look at him. The silence when it was only the two of them, neither too willing to start a conversation.

And then he gets it.

"You too"

He hears himself say.

"You were sheltered too"

Perhaps she was living proof that even if he traveled a decade's worth; he will never be fully competent in the ways of the world. He decides it's better to try. A Prince will always try even if there is no end in sight.

"I'm not very good with people like you."

He smacks himself internally; he only made himself sound worse.

She chuckles.

"I don't either. How should I treat you Chrom? Are you my superior or..?"

"A friend" He says too quickly for his own liking. "A close friend…"

He hopes he has not asked for too much and finds himself relived when her face brightens.

She laughs again and he laughs as well.

"I suppose now you have not many plus one"

It was in that moment it felt as though all their worries are gone.

"Oh and you fair better?"

"Certainly more fair than you"

They spend a few more rounds of teasing. The two laughs freely at trivial tales, like how a perfect world should be. They talked about nothing and everything, favorite foods to childhood fears.

He mentions Lissa's shenanigans. How he met Fredrick. He talks about his habit to breaks things. She talks enthusiastically about novels she's read, comparing Ylissean literature to Plegian. She is beyond knowledgeable, mentioning classics he failed to remember from royal training. Her parents must have been scholars to produce a child of such talent.

He asks her about her travels and what it was like. He wishes to know his own country. He learns she did not stay in one place for more than a month. Most of her days were spent alone in the woods much like now. She gained some money from performing small tasks and favors. Most of her worth came from scavenging remains of animals like bears for fur and such to trade with merchants. If she was lucky she could steal treasure from wandering brigands. She had no close companion until South Town.

It was quiet she says. She was not afraid of silence but she preferred to fill it with sound. A conversation is duet Robin tweets, one where the audience is also a performer and the performer an audience.

She asks him about Ylissean culture. How the priests worship Naga. What rituals they performed and if he ever met another Plegian refugee. She asks about his childhood. Up until now he's never noticed he has little to share. There were few people who did not already know everything about their prince.

When she smiles, her eyebrows would lax to question him. She has a whimsy smile he decides, whimsy. Her nose would briefly scrunch when she laughed. She snorts slightly when he says something of decent humor. He feels warmer to know he is the cause of such reactions.

"I was once afraid of moving water. Embarrassing to say I nearly drowned in my own bath as a child."

She does not judge him when he speaks. It's weird to feel so free, to make small talk on the most pointless topic. There were no nobles to hold it against him or his sister. There was no audience waiting for authority in his speech. He relishes how everything he says is new and fascinating.

"Is that so? I don't think it was as petty as me."

She eyes squint when she tries to remember details she normally does not share. He can see her mind tinker for ways to express.

"I was once afraid of the sun. I thought it would burn me to the ground and leave me nowhere to hide."

"The sun? Surely the darkness is a more common fear amongst children."

"Maybe it's a difference in culture."

There's a pause when she goes quiet. He does not think it's much of culture but her uniquely. There are few people more afraid of the truth than the unknown.

"How did you get over it?"

"hmm?"

"Fear of the sun?"

Robin looks to him with a mix of confusion and surprise.

"I'm not sure if I ever grew out of it completely."

It was not the fire than painted her face red. She turns her head sheepishly when he tried to muffle a chuckle. She answers with growl that was a kin to a new born kitten attempting to roar.

"How did you get over your fear of water?"

He pets her head attempting to calm the angry lioness, the angry cub, until he realized she is serious.

"Ah, my elder sister rescued me. She helped me see what I feared for it truly is. I suppose the cliché answer is her support and love."

The woman bobs her head and takes time to contemplate.

"You have many siblings."

"Just two sisters…And you? You travel alone but…"

"No, I have no siblings. No need to worry on my behave"

Chrom gives her a light push.

"I am allowed to worry what I wish to worry"

Robin nudges him back with her right arm as she giggles.

"Let's leave the worrying to me"

For the first time he sees a flash of her unbarred hands. The mark on her right hand glowed eerily. He was intrigued to see six eyes stare back glowing purple. This was certainly not a trick of the eye.

"Is that a tattoo?"

Her eyes widen. She snaps her hand back. Immediately Robin shrinks away. Her mood drastically changed as she digs her hand back into the safety of his cape.

"What did you see?"

Confused he makes an effort tilt towards her only for Robin shift further away.

"What's wrong?"

Her charred eyes danced mirroring the blaze. He can't decipher the look on her face. She gives no reply. All he could tell was her legs shifts ready to stand. Is she leaving? Why? Had he said something wrong?

Something is wrong. Chrom reaches out to her as slow and delicate as he can, he grabs her marked hand with the urgency of a raging wyvern. She pulls back.

"Let go"

She twists her limps irrationally trying to escape.

"Let go Chrom"

"No, it's okay"

"Let me go. Chrom let me go, now."

His grip tightens. She struggles desperately clawing her nails into his skin. His cape slips dangerously low, now more off her body than on.

"Robin, please,"

What happened? What's wrong? Robin thrashes in absolute panic. If he allows his grip to slip, surely she will run away and never return. He can't have that. He can't let her leave.

"I know you saw! Unhand me now. Let me go. I said let me go!"

"Robin, stop, calm down. Robin-"

Why are you scared? Her whole body is shaking as she fights his grip. Her breaths become more and more erratic.

"I know what you want and I'm not stupid so let go"

"No, no you don't know. I don't want anything."

He yells back, his own voice frighten him. His grip tightened, her hand seems to crumble under his hold. Her left claws itself onto his shoulder, his brand, failing to push him away.

"You want to burn me for Naga. I'm not a sacrifice. I'm not stupid. I'm not—"

Burn? Burn? For Naga?

Chrom releases his grasp and flings his arms around her as fast as humanly possible. He hugs her tight against his chest. She does not stop shaking and fighting. He has never seen someone so scared.

"I would never hurt you"

In one scoop she is silenced. She fights back in vain but he holds until there is no longer a struggle, until Chrom could hear nothing aside from the fire crackle and her sobs, until he is sure she won't leave him for the night. They stay there unmoving and let time pass freely.

"I'm not a Grimleal "

Those are the only coherent words he can make out from her whimper. He eases his arms and lets her cling to him. It must have been hard. This world can be so cruel, even his own people.

"Is that what we do in Ylisse? Burn the Grimleal?"

The Prince knew many refugee Plegians were driven out of villages and towns. But he never considered the Breathe of Fire rituals that proceeded in the Halidom, judgment from divine Naga they screamed. He has never seen a Grimleal refugee but he may have seen their ashes flowing in the wind.

Robin was afraid of the light, the flames, of things she could not control, and most of all she was afraid of being found.

Her hands glide slowly over his arms. She lays her head on his bare chest. Robin allows herself to indulge in the beat of his heart. Her body still twitching from the after effects of a panic attack, Chrom remains steady to hold her in place.

"Are Grimleals normally branded?"

"I don't know"

She's not a Grimleal. Of course she doesn't know. He hopes he has not ruined what progress he made.

Her exposed back is silk soft. His cape is all but forgotten, hugging the ground. She mutters something but he cannot hear. Robin refuses to meet his face. All he can see is snowy hair, painted like a canvas by the shimmering flames. He brings her head to his shoulder.

Robin whispers softly next to his ear.

"Are Naga followers normally marked?"

He thinks of his right shoulder, where Robin allowed her hand to trace.

"No. They aren't"

She relaxes curving in to his mold.

Once again they are at peace.

He wanted to stay where they are. In this position where it was warm, she was warm.

"You're one of us now. Don't ever forget that."

Chrom smiles as he strokes her hair.

Robin hums in reply.

He would not mind if time stopped now.

"Oh my god!"

Beat

"Chrom is assaulting Robin!"

What?

"Lissa!? Wait it's not what it looks—"

"FREDRICK! FREDRICK!"

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

_The prophecy lives_

"I had predicted the possibility our new tactician would attempt to seduce and harm milord. However I am disappointed to find Lady Robin was helplessly subdued naked and—"

"Fredrick you know that was not the situation!"

"Gee Chrom what was the situation then!? How could you take advantage of a lady like that?"

"Ugh do either of you ever listen!?"

This conversation was quite amusing the first fourteen times; the fifteenth does not lessen its entertainment.

"Even so milord, I am surprised at the willingness to forgive from Lady Robin. I certainly hope there are no secondary intentions."

Fredrick no longer attacks her with words. She takes this as a fair warning against possible romantic advances within the group.

"There is nothing more. I merely trust Chrom."

At this Chrom lips brighten where as Lissa's drop.

"Robin you must be a saint or something."

"I trust Chrom acted without ulterior purpose, after all he thinks of me as a man."

The knight and the healer resumes poking said lord to an even greater extend.

Chrom gives her a look of betrayal. In reply she places her left index finger on her lips then pointing it to her right hand. She smiles upon receiving his nod. Subtlety was not the man's strong suit but he performed admirably. This was to be a secret between the two of them. Thus far Chrom was a man of his words.

The sun was bright above their heads. Robin was content her robe was not too damaged by the brother sister duo. They should arrive in the Capital soon, four days earlier than Fredrick's plan, two days earlier than Chrom expected and too many days too late than what Lissa wanted.

"I can't wait to show you around Ylisstol. Oh Robin have you ever visited the capital while you were traveling? Even if you have, you'll never get the same experience with me!"

The tactician giggles alongside the healer. Lissa had taken an immediate liking to her since she joined. It was nice to be doted on, though the girl also had a liking for pranks. Lissa had placed frogs in her robe. Even now the woman can feel the remains of pond slime irritatingly stained to her rear. No wonder the healer was so eager to wash her clothes. Robin was planning her revenge as they speak.

"I've never visited the Capital before. A few cities in other parts of Ylisse but this is mostly a new experience for me"

If Lissa was happy before, now she was ecstatic.

"I can't wait to take you out eating. There's so much good food. Oh you have to try Ylisstol's meat pie. It's got herbs from all around the country."

Robin smiles she hasn't ate that well since her puzzling youth.

"Oh are you sick of bear meat already? And here I thought the jerky I made was of decent quality."

After the first night, Robin used the spices gifted from South Town to preserve what was left of the bear. It would not due to waste.

"I am impressed by your capability to transform such repugnant flesh."

"Thank you Fredrick, though I shall disclaim right away this skill is restricted to preserved food. I have no experience in formal cooking."

In secret from his lord, Fredrick found bear meat so distasteful, Robin found him nearly collapsed. His horse was lent to Lissa who swears she could not walk another step. He succumbed to fatigue and poor diet. Robin gave him a hard lecture for starving himself.

The truth was Fredrick did not like any wild game, the main component of their meals for the previous days. Robin herself was a fan of roast rabbit they ate two nights ago. She makes no comment on his tender tongue. It made the knight strikingly cuter.

"The fish you prepared for lunch were delightful. You underhand yourself milady"

"All these compliments Fredrick, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

On the knight's request; she would keep this a secret so long as he does not harm himself again. All these secrets! At least she is no longer frightened by Freddy-bear. The man was a wonderful companion she did not expect to have.

"I was not aware you are no longer so wary of our tactician"

Chrom's voice was sharp, unlike his usual tone. At this the knight was at lost. Lissa steps in as always.

"God Chrom, what got you so edgy? Is Robin ignoring you again?"

"Ah milord, if that is the case then it is for good reason. Do be careful against the wrath of women."

"What's that suppose to mean! I'm a woman too!"

Amidst the continuing banter, Robin finds herself slowly walking closer and closer by Chrom's side. He wants to keep her close. She does not say anything because it seems he himself does not realize.

The man has lived a life with nothing to hide. His face does not protect his inner most thoughts. It was in pure hysteria she mistaken his shock and pain for intention to harm. There was nothing threatening about Chrom, nothing to fear except strong hands that promise to chain her life to his.

His hair when cleaned of dirt and ash was the color of the dusk. Under the sun, it shimmered like the line where the sea meets the sky. From up close she absorbs his eyes are the color of a lapis rock. The edges of his clothes are rag like yet his cape flew freely in the wind. The lord was decidedly handsome but more than anything Robin longed for his voice and the beating of his heart.

"Tell me about Ylisstol"

Robin whispers.

Chrom answers enthusiastically, painting vivid images of sun and skies. He focuses on the sights, the people, the shops, the knights. She listens as he describes the Shepherds' barracks to the detail of a fine pen line.

They reached the capital late afternoon just around sunset.

It was not at all what she expected. The group travel down what she believes the center road in Ylisstol. It was more than busy enough to be. She hears the people singing, shouting, and cheering. All around her she can devour noise and music of all kind. From the near distance there was a distinct soothing voice.

Surrounded by groups of soldiers, walked a beautiful women with golden hair. Her head held high and yet she does not look down upon any. She treads lightly with a calm smile and a loving wave. This is Exalt Emmeryn, the ruler of the entire Halidom. The center of the stories she heard though out her travels. The woman was legendary and so very real.

The Plegian could feel nothing but sheer admiration panging upon her heart as she listened to the elation amongst the crowd. What day will Plegia be the same? The tension between the Grimleal and the Mad King has not lessened the harshness of common life. With possible war looming, this would only send Plegia into self destruction. But that too was Ylisse merely a decade ago.

Robin was not taught peace could be achieved without war, peace will make you weak. Here walked living proof that was wrong.

"Amazing…"

She breathed out in awe.

Lissa over hearing chirps in.

"Yeah she is, isn't she? She's also the best big sister one could ask for!"

"I'd imagine so….wait…"

Had she heard correctly?

"What?"

No.

No.

Just

No

She assumed Chrom and Lissa were minor lords considering their terrible lack of tact and rhetoric. But it couldn't be possible—

"Yes they are the prince and princess of this realm"

Her brain is fried. It must be all the noise getting to her.

Lissa giggles.

"Let's go meet Em!"

She's been traveling with the crown prince and princess. The crown prince, who does not recognize basic knowledge from the Art of War, and the princess, who stuffed frogs in her robe, is in charge of this entire country. How does Ylisse even function she asks? How does Ylisse function?

Her image of Ylissean royalty is now perfectly ruined.

Fredrick seems to soak in her despair with joy.

How and why in the worlds did she act so familiar to them. Curses, Pegasus dung, Hexes, ugh. She should slip away from them now while she still can before the entire royal council knows of her face. She reaches for her hood to protect her only to feel the distinct texture of toad ooze.

Insane, they were all insane.

In her frenzy, the prince grasps her right hand. Her right hand which ignite in pain, still heavily bruised from the night before. Her right hand, which is marked and hence she could not ask Lissa to heal.

Chrom smiles at her. They make eye contact. In a quiet voice he says with finality,

"This changes nothing"

He squeezes tighter before letting go.

Perhaps that was a speech of reassurance over their bond. Perhaps it was something to calm her nerves.

All Robin could think at the moment was how painful her bruise felt and if she could ever write again.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I update faster with reviews so please review! Chapter 4 is already half written. It's probably my favorite chapter thus far. We're returning to Robin point of view. Let's meet the Shepherds!**


	4. Invisible Threads

**A/N: My favorite chapter thus far. Summary of this chapter all in all, Robin's opinion of Chrom is a constant jump rope of fun! And to Chrom she's still an enigma.**

**General Timescale: 2 weeks passed since South Town**

**With less tension, no time traveling zombies, we have more room between major plot events. There's much less time pressure but there are other forces at play now that Validar is gone. Our game board is one that is always full.**

**Apologies for the slow update, I only have one excuse….**

**Pokémon (ruiner of lives)**

* * *

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

Robin sat awkwardly on a Queen sized bed. Her right hand, still gloved, was held out. Soothing magic melded cracked bones. A single candle lamp brought light to the regal room.

The Plegian goes over the events of this hectic day.

Today she found out Chrom and Lissa were Ylissean Royalty.

She agreed to travel and fight for the scions of Naga; Naga who scorched Plegians and Grimleals to death; the same Naga who bestowed her holy fang to Chrom.

Prince Chrom carries the Grima slaying national artifact and swings said blade like a toy. And Robin is fighting in his militia. She's fighting in the militia for Ylissean royalty. And Robin repeats, she is fighting for Naga while trapped in Ylisstol surrounded by guards and war priests.

Its official, she is a terrible tactician. This is the worst decision in her entire life.

Did she mention Chrom and Lissa were royalty?

Is this a difference in culture because for what she is told, the Exalt is supposedly wise beyond her years? Yet should something happen to the woman, Chrom will rule over the halidom.

Someone like Chrom will rule over a country. Chrom, who could not recognize basic political manipulation, would rule this country.

She's still trying to get over this. And she is failing, it boggles her mind.

Is it not the duty of royalty to be educated? And Robin would admit she is being judgmental if not for the toad ooze still coating her robe. Even worse than Exalt Chrom is the image of Exalt Lissa, the later shall protect the land with pranks, fake spiders and snail slime.

Ylisse is doomed. Robin prays Exalt Emmeryn will produce an heir as soon as possible.

Thinking of Exalt Emmeryn, what are the chances of stumbling upon her parade this afternoon? The tactician runs numbers in her head. Her highness crossed paths with the Shepherd's return.

It was impossible the woman planned to greet her sibling in such a manner. The group arrived off schedule, if there was a schedule to follow. Does the Exalt take daily walks? Is it specifically in the afternoon or on the same path? It couldn't be so predictable or it wouldn't be very safe; unless Ylisstol was the epitome of peace that allowed the ruler to walk about freely.

Robin's nose scrunches, not being able to calculate the percentage of encounter was irritating.

The Exalt's pass time should be a safe topic. Robin asked her healer.

"The exalt line and Naga possess a covenant. There is a special connection in which divine Naga bless her grace with guidance"

So then…Naga talks to the Exalt? This sounds unlikely or the Prince and Princess would be reprimanded daily for such poor representation of a holy lineage.

"Thank you…sir Libra?"

Libra is a War Monk of the highest skill within Ylisstol. The blonde looked pleased. The man before her looked very feminine. Should she not possess her sixth sense, she would have assumed he was a she.

"There is no need for thanks. I am merely doing as I am told."

He is lying.

The Naga war monk did a splendid job beyond the threshold of duty. The man had not only healed her hand but rid them of blue blackish blobs until there was no outward sign of injury, all while her glove is kept on. She can see her health piling higher like little green bars stacking upon the each other horizontally.

"I mean it with my full gratitude. There are not many who are willing to assist a Plegian during these times"

Especially not many who toke such care. Perhaps Libra only did so because it was the Prince who personally requested. Robin can feel her face redden as she recalls recent memory.

After notifying the prince her hand was ready to crumble like day old pastries, Chrom frantically sought out the best healer he could find, literally, and she means literally, the moment they entered the castle. So loud in his concern she could probably hear him in the Valmese continent.

Robin had not expected to be healed so eagerly. If fact it was amazing how she was not thrown into the dungeons. Never would she imagine, she would willingly waltz into the Ylissean stronghold and chat up with a Naga Priest. Perhaps Chrom drains people of their sanity.

Whatever his power, it worked in her favor. The Prince defended his tactician in court. Robin had not heard his discussion with the Exalt, she was sent to her room with Libra. Chrom insist she must be healed immediately.

From what she heard from the messengers, even Fredrick gave her support, surprising Exalt Emmeryn and just about everyone else within a five mile radius. Whoever did not hear him directly, word of mouth traveled faster than thunder magic.

Rumor has it the Great Knight Fredrick, he is apparently of high position, was bedding a Plegian damsel he rescued from a pack of bear attacks. This was especially ridiculous. Bears do not travel in packs; they travel in sloth.

"I once walked a different path, one that was dark and full of hatred. I am grateful for Naga's spirit who saved me."

Libra opted to lessen the silence with small talk. Robin nods half heartedly unsure how to respond.

"I do not expect worship from you so do not fear. It is wrong to force the unwilling. I am here to help you Lady Robin. If there is anything, speak your mind. It is not his highness that causes me to help those in need."

The young woman's eyes widen slightly.

That's it; Libra was her favorite person in this crazy excuse for a country. Well maybe that's an exaggeration, second favorite person, right after Allene. The priest's intentions were clear and he speaks with consideration. More importantly Libra had common sense, a rare condition within Ylissean soils.

"Thanks but just call me Robin."

She smiles as his hands retreat from hers. His eyes were ice like and cold contrasting the warm he gave from his heart. It seems his past has not left him completely. But when he looks to her, he is beaming. Robin hopes her gratitude and awe has reached him.

"Very well milady, Robin."

He picks up his mend staff. The session was over and now he will leave. This may be her only chance.

"In two month…"

She starts,

"The Shepherds will travel to Ferox to meet with the Khans. Will you join us?"

Libra raises his eyebrows in an elegant manner if one could move eyebrows elegantly. She has piques his interests or so she hopes.

"I understand a monk of with such skill must carry plenty of duty in the capital but the Shepherds would appreciate your expertise."

This was a partial truth. She more so desired his company. Even her first impression of Libra on a pure physical basis was positive. He was as strong as Fredrick in certain ways and healed twice as well as Lissa. It would be an absolute shame to keep him away from the field.

"This is not an order from his highness. This is merely a request from his new tactician."

Chrom had not delegated his tactician the power to recruit. Robin doubts Chrom will reject an able unit from the Ylissean priesthood. After all, the lord was willing to recruit a Plegian stranger out of mere whim. Note to self, background check all Shepherds.

Libra nods.

"It would be an honor to protect the prince and princess."

She smiled in giddy triumph. Robin hugs him in joy, her enthusiasm is contagious.

"I shall return in the morning. Good night Robin. Be safe."

With that the priest left her room picking up his ward staff as he walked out. Her eyes follows his golden locks until they are out of sight.

Libra unlike Lissa was well skilled in the usage of staffs. The blonde man had also hid a killer axe upon his person.

Inspired, Robin skipped to the wide mahogany table placed by the window of her room and begins preparations for the next day. She rakes out the complementary parchment and ink provided by Chrom. She splits her workspace into two.

On the left side she starts to jolt down a map of the castle. This is a monotonous act that takes little focus. The tactician draws grids on to paper proceeds to outline the walls and corridors.

From the unsuspecting safety of her room, she will scout the guard movements and finish her escape plans. In reality she has no idea how each corridor actually looks. Without a proxy, Robin is limited to printing areas that are accessible and inaccessible. Either way this is a boring task. The young woman allows her mind to wander to more interesting ideas.

Tomorrow Robin will survey the convoy and manage the war chest. If anything, Ylisse should supply the Shepherds for their trip to Ferox. This will be a diplomatic expedition and what impression would the halidom make if they arrive with bronze weaponry. If A Plegian fugitive can afford bronze weaponry then the Exalt can afford silver. The Great Knight can certainly wield such a lance with ease and the man can wield swords and axes as well. She drools at the image of Fredrick and a killer axe.

Robin shifts her pen to the right side of the table. This paper keeps record of her thoughts. She scribbles her lists of to equipment requests and then returned to making her map. The Plegian was multitasking two opposing goals but that was half the fun. Her candle clock platters as she switches back and forth.

Perhaps she should start a training regime until Lissa can use ward staffs as well. Ward staffs are worth much more in bullion than meager healing staffs. Ah but they are worth every gold piece. Most units are weak in resistance. Fredrick and Chrom would be much appreciative of a ward.

Robin's first order of business is to acquire numerous rescue staff for Lissa to train on. Rescue staffs are useful babies but useless if the user has little magic proficiency. An even better idea enters Robin's mind. The tactician smiles mischievously. The princess could undergo the spectacular Pegasus Knight experience. Robin is eager to join her. Upon a dark Pegasus, the Plegian could still use her spell books. She imagines an army of veteran Dark Pegasus Knights, her army may as well have doubled.

Sadly Chrom will not be able to gain galeforce. Pegasus responds strictly to the fairer gender. But this will not harm Chrom much. One day the prince will be a great lord. There is little to worry. Chrom is strong and he supports others well. Perhaps some time as a Great Knight or a Paladin will do him a world of good.

Regardless for now, Chrom needs to gain more finesse with swords. For the present, the lord will have to use rapiers. He can train on bronze until he can wield the lovely replica of Erika's Blade they scavenged in South Town. If she pairs with Chrom, he will be just fast enough to attack four times. Chrom is very competent at dual strikes. If she had a Gale Tome, they would be unstoppable before their enemy even could move.

This left a lot to be desired as a copy of Cecilia's tome is not on the market. Much like the replica blade, tomes like Cecilia's Gale often turn up in towns and forts randomly. This was a strange phenomenon around the world.

There are myths of fairytale characters that jumped out of their stories to walk the earth like physical ethereal projections. Sometimes they left behind a remnant, an absolutely gorgeous remnant that was the valuable equipment Robin currently lusts over.

The population of paper on the right greatly overpowers the left side of the tactician's table. The stack containing training regimes threaten to topple over and conquer the entire wooden plane.

According to rumor, these phantoms were sealed in an island somewhere south of Ylisstol. It sounds like a wonderful trip to train the Shepherds. She will ask Chrom for a brief excursion to investigate the outer realms of Ylisse. Robin will have time to adjust tactics and get to know the other units. She can also organize camp life earlier than blindly charging to the warrior realm.

Robin spends five marks of her candle clock routing paths southward. Two weeks to travel near South Town. Two weeks of exploration. Two weeks to return. Finally two weeks to rest before Ferox. That equates to more than a month of training.

Satisfied, Robin returns to the abandoned corner of the left side. Two more marks of her candle clock melted before Robin finished a basic map of Ylisstol castle. The Plegian charted down the corridors and general locations of barracks and training grounds. She has yet to scribble down specific rooms or private quarters. Specifics can be completed at a later time.

Instead the young woman made little chess pieces out of crumbled paper. Robin placed the priest piece on her map. Closing her eyes, she focused on Libra who was about to arrive at what she believe the monk's quarters. Libra paused in route to heal a soldier who was not too damaged. From this brief encounter, Robin can see the man's surroundings.

This is her only way to view details of the stronghold. Chrom and Lissa have already returned to their rooms and served her no purpose in reconnaissance. She apologizes to Libra internally but for all she knows, the Ylissean court may turn on her sooner than later.

Politics are tricky fiends that play painful pranks behind innocent masks. Robin has no doubt even the Exalt is oblivious of how they deal with Grimleal fugitives. At least in her room she is safe. At first the Plegian worried whether her food were poisoned. That would be a foolish attempt at assassination especially when her highness openly declared the Plegian an ally.

No, they would be much slyer. And if they strike, Robin is prepared.

The young woman sets the pawns to match the guards, the knights to where Fredrick resides, and the other bishop to Lissa's room. Finally she places the king on to her game board; his room was only a hallway away. He stayed still, unmoving. Chrom stood strongly above the rest.

Chrom will be sad if she left.

The thought made her uncomfortable. She could not avoid glancing towards the lord. She dispersed her sixth eye.

It'd be best to focus on happier thoughts. Robin drifts towards her routes to the Outer Realms and attempt to calculate possible progress. Wax laid on her tray, her candle gave in to gravity. Half of the tactician's clock now swam at the base. Her head is on fire. The tactician can feel her brain jumbling and tangling her threads of thought leading her to the same destination.

She can't stay with them forever, can she? Why not? Does she want to be here?

Robin shakes her head. Of course a Plegian can't stay in the Ylissean Army, lest she wish to be eaten alive by its court. But if Ylisse runs an arms war against Plegia, it is the best option to avoid outright fighting. The halidom is one of peace under Emmeryn and will not initiate combat.

So long as the theocracy cannot assure victory, they will not be so rash to launch an official attack. True the Ylissean borders experienced bandits of many forms but the same outlaws attack Plegian towns. Too many turned to lesser lives once their families were scorched by the Naga crusade. The irony of South Town was not lost to Robin. It was an act of revenge in its purest form against the atrocities of the previous Exalt.

There is no reason to fight for Ylisse aside from preventing a repeat of history. And even this is questionable. She can see the spark in Chrom's eyes against the brigands. Had he been a low noble, it would not matter much. But Chrom was the scion of the Exalt. He has already bounded a small army for himself. The prince may lust for war even if he himself believes he seeks justice.

What's more, even if the lord does not desire blood, it does not mean his court share the same sentiment. It was the same old men who allowed and supported the last great war. There is no doubt tension will only worsen until the tactician becomes a target. It is only safe now. Robin repeats, only safe now.

Then why is she so bothered?

If she were to leave… no, when she leaves…

Robin pulled on her silver hair. Her face banged onto the paper covered table. Her room shook with a miniature thud. She can't rest until she sorts this issue logically. But how can she be logical when her brain refuse to cooperate. Perhaps sleep will clear her mind except she cannot allow herself to rest.

Robin deflated into her chair. Consumed by her frustrations, the young woman did not notice her door creak open.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

Silk sheets are unfamiliar to the young man. His body is tangled in the bedding. Chrom stares towards his window, the dull curtains pulled aside to let the moonlight in. It has been only a few months since the lord used this room and yet it felt as though a decade passed.

He has lived here since he was raised. To see his realm first hand was an unforgettable experience Chrom is not willing to give up. One day he will take Em to see the land as well, when it is safe and their council accepts it.

Em would like to see the farm fields of a quiet village and maybe the wild lands; somewhere far from Ylisstol.

Their mother read to them fairytales. She would weave stories of princesses who lived in places like the woods or the plains. Those princesses were raised innocent and happy away from royal duties. But their father would always remind them, it was the Prince who saved her life. It was the dragon that was slain. He reminded them the Prince brings his bride back where she belonged. And happily ever after ends at that.

There was a battle to be won, a dragon to be slain, and a princess to save.

Chrom shifts his covers off and marches towards the windowsill. There was no battle that ends in glory, nor was there a dragon to be slain. And he prays neither Em nor Lissa needs saving from whatever impending doom. Because Chrom was no fairytale prince and so he will surely fail.

From the balcony, the lord basked in the night glory. The gleam of shimmering stars offer some reprieve of nature. It was calmer on the road. The young man yearns for the fireside glow. His prayers answered when he caught a glimpse of red hue from the corner of his eye.

Someone is still awake. Someone like his tactician, who wears the darkness as her cloak and burns inferno in place of her eyes.

Beyond his control, Chrom finds himself in the halls. There are no windows nor no candles lit, the corridor was black aside from a slimmer of glow escaping the cracks Robin's door. Invisible threads latch on to his limbs, moving them automatically towards its master. The Prince wavered in front of the last barrier.

He should not disturb her out of whim. His feet refused to move away. It would not be wise to visit a lady late in the night. But Chrom's hand drifted to the handle regardless.

Robin may have left her candle lit. The young woman could have fallen asleep away from her bed. She will be uncomfortable when morning comes and tomorrow promised to be a long day. He convinced himself his tactician was not awake and he will not disturb her. Just a visit to see she is well. This is acceptable Chrom breathed. The hinges squeak as the door opens.

He will enter and retreat.

At least that was the blue haired man's plan until his eyes take in a very much awake Robin tinkering with paper-mache. It was only then the prince realized he is entirely unprepared. This led to the tragic destruction of what could be his mother's favorite bookcase, sending a beautiful crash of books pouring on to the carpet covered floor as the furniture tips over on its side with a lovely thud.

In his defense the bookcase was poorly placed behind the wooden door. The royal designers should have known their prince better. Luckily Robin stayed in an uninhabited hallway for security issues. Unluckily, and needless to say, his tactician was now very aware of his presence.

Awkward silence ensues.

"I'll clean that up" Chrom stammered out

He bent over quickly to pick up one measly novel from the ever growing pile of text. Robin did not assist him as he blunder through more mess. He stole a quick glance at his tactician. The woman caught him in the act.

"Don't mind me. It's your castle."

Her table looked significantly cleaner than when he walked in moments ago. Her silent stare struck him like a barrage of arrows. Chrom dug his conscience for an explanation.

"I apologize…I had trouble sleeping and…"

"And you sought my company?"

His head bobbed like a woodpecker.

"…and nothing more?"

The lord did not come with ulterior motives. He did not seek physical comfort if that is what she has insinuated.

"Of course not"

Her shoulders relaxed and he gave out a breath of relief. Her arm no longer cautious over the paper filled table but she did not make any noticeable movements. Perhaps the night has affected her as well and he is not the only one walking in trance.

Robin did not say more. She made that face of hers when her mind tinkered. It's silent as he brought the bookcase upright. His tactician still made no effort to start a conversation.

"Is your sleeping arrangements uncomfortable?"

Chrom had already known Robin would have trouble tonight. His tactician was constantly prepared and staying in Ylisstol castle must have shattered her precautions. During their brief weeks of travel, the prince learned Robin would work her distress off. It was the woman's way of distracting her emotional troubles.

He assumed it was habit from the years she spent swimming through the shades, hiding from sun. Maybe this is the reason her skin is unnaturally pale for a Plegian, pale and delicately soft. He is reminded of the night he saw her mark. The night he held her body, smooth and unblemished like a polished pearl. How odd it is for one who fought amongst the flames.

"No, the bed is lovely. And this room is…"

Robin surveyed the room as though she had not done so when she entered.

"Is it wise to place a foreigner so close to the royal chambers?"

Do you treat every stranger like this and should I be worried about your safety? Do you trust me that much? This room is too much isn't it?

By now Chrom spoke Robin fairly well. He is no expert but the prince is sure he understood better than Lissa. The woman detested withheld information but guarded her own secrets like a dragon. The night has casted a haze within his head. It seemed like good fun to reply with his own vague answer.

"And here I thought you stayed too far away."

No doubt she has made many interpretations. Certainly more than half of her ideas are delusional. But for the moment Chrom is amused by her pout.

"It must be lonely in a hallway all by yourself."

Seeing his entertained expression, his façade is seen through. She hushed with mirth.

"Is that why you came by? To make me less lonely?"

Chrom dismissed her by waving his hands.

"Ah don't think so highly of me. It was more so for my own need for a companion"

"Would you like me to pretend this candle is a campfire?"

They laugh. Chrom placed the last book onto the shelf. The prince pats himself on the back. The ice is broken.

"Still, I think I am not worthy of a room of this value."

"This was my mother's room."

"I thought as much. The amenities are more extravagant than those expected of a high noble's bedroom."

His body tired, Chrom lays himself on her bed. This room was a familiar one. The first months past their mother's death, he used to sleep here with Lissa. The covers provided comfort and safety. Now washed and cleaned, they no longer smelled like his mother. Still the prince would rather stay here than his own room; his own room that was once his father's.

Em refused to take their mother's chamber. What realm his elder sister resides in was hers alone. Lissa too did not want to claim ownership. And so this corridor became cold and empty as time moved on.

"Is it alright for me to stay here then?"

"I picked your room"

She blinked.

"…Oh"

Chrom hoped she would take comfort here as well. He hoped this lonely hallway will be filled with the warmth of her flame. And when the world is unkind, Robin will be there welcome him and not a ghost of a memory.

"I don't know what to say Chrom but I suppose I have to start somewhere. First of all, I want to question your decision to give me the Queen's chamber."

That was not the response he was looking for. A scowl paints her face as she reprimanded him. The prince sat up as Robin strolled closer.

"Does it not bother you what your court thinks of this?"

"I don't think it matters"

She sighs and flops next to him. Her hair spreads out among the sheets. How long will it take for the bedding to take her scent?

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing that will get us in trouble"

She elbows him and chuckles fill the air.

"And what else have I done wrong?"

Chrom joked but he could feel her body stiffen. She did not mention his untimely visit. Nor did she complain regarding his forgetfulness to knock. A part of him believed she knew he would come.

"It's nothing of that sort."

The prince takes up her hand and squeezed. He will keep her secrets.

"I just wondered if it was customary of Ylissean kings…"

"Customary?"

"To keep a mistress"

What?

"Your room is the king's chamber correct? Is it not odd the Queen resides elsewhere, even more in a different corridor all together?"

He had not thought of such things and wondered if his sisters have. Chrom cannot remember his parents enough to know. Em would know; she always knew more than him.

"Is it like that in Plegia?"

"I can't say. Plegian royal and priesthood have intricate marriage arrangements. I suppose a suitable heir is more important than being faithful."

That sounded like a sad fate to follow. Most nobles arrange marriages to promote their status and family. His father needed a grandiose amount of support for his war.

"Don't look like that Chrom. Plegians value heritage a great deal. Plegia is a theocracy after all. Royalty is considered a decedent of Grima. To be ill bred could mean losing the crown."

Robin traced his brand with the tip of her fingers.

"Plegians worship their Royalty as though they are Gods. One would think it was the same in Ylisse."

"I suppose this is a warning not to take my title lightly?"

Snickers filled the room. Robin's hand reached for his shoulder and pushed him down. The Prince found himself lying flat on his back as his tactician leans over.

"I swear Chrom,"

Her nose touched his and Chrom cannot find air in his lungs.

"I am giving you remedial lessons in political etiquette."

Her eyes glistened with his reflection as a mischievous smile danced upon her face.

"Remedial lessons?"

He blinked twice. They breathed in unison. He allowed her words to sink in. Then a smile grew on his face.

"I suppose that means you won't be using your escape plans"

Robin's face transformed from the devil to a gaping fish and before she could retreat, Chrom flipped her over. He held her down by her arms but she did not struggle. His tactician simply looked shocked.

"It seemed like something you would make."

Perhaps she did not expect him to mention it so casually. Truth be told, he would not push this far if the night had not passed so long. But the delirium already seeped in and her expression was worth whatever consequence that came later.

"Don't look so surprised. Though I maybe incompetent at rhetoric, I am still a prince. Surely you do not think I allow my court to play me so."

And now the tables were turned. Looking from above, he could now see fatigue in her expression as well. His body felt heavy. Chrom rolls over with a chuckle as Robin elbowed him again.

"I will have you know I made more than escape plans."

"You'll work yourself to death"

"A fitting punishment for one who enjoys it"

After their chuckles pass, Robin began to mutter about training and drills. He can barely absorb her words without slipping into a daze. She accomplished more than he could imagine. His head nods without his acknowledgement. Between her yawns, Robin whispered something of an excursion and equipment. As she talked her voice drift further and further away.

Slowly they curled into each other. Robin tucked her head into his chest and he felt his hand reach for the covers to shield them from the cold. The candle grows dim and the room grew pleasantly quiet.

By the window, the birds sang in crescendo to deaf ears. The sun rose as the two fell asleep.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

* * *

**A/N: Just random FYI, out of the five typical senses Robin focuses on sight and sound. (There is always touch and pain of course). When you play fire emblem, the player can only see and hear. You can't exactly taste or smell the game. So when Robin describes her ability, she does her best to explain with sight.**

**Sound is something she experience but cannot control. (I.e. you can choose to view unit profiles and see their game models or choose to view the map you fight in but you can't control the background music nor can you control the things your units say during critical etc.) All in all sound is quite magical to her.**

**When its Chrom's point of view, he might delve into the other senses a bit more to describe things. Then again, Chrom being Chrom, anything less than completely obvious will pass over his head. He tends to be a man who focuses on what needs to be done and often turns blind of details in that process. He's also a tentative about trying new things or breaking his prior perceptions completely.-(But ah when his attention is taken then that thing is like the best thing ever like omg its amazing and wowzah/like a certain type of pie)—This contrast Robin who will always view the world as exciting and new. She'll always want to try new things and meet new people. But ah memory Robin is able to hide this trait more to protect her.**

**So there's always more dialogue with Chrom because Robin is always over interpreting things.**


	5. The Shepherds

**A/N: I was a bit worried I was writing Chrom and Robin were too close too fast until I replayed the game. Apparently it's possible to get to S rank by Ferox-ish or Arena-ish. Oh well don't think about that too hard. We're in an AU after all! Please enjoy the ride!**

** I swear the plot will get started eventually and yes we do meet the Shepherds, finally.**

Oh and…

_And happily ever after ends at that._

* * *

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

This is all Chrom's fault. Robin mentally chanted as she fought off a pounding headache.

"Those are just rumors"

"No we don't have that kind of relationship"

"I mean no, no relationship at all! Alright!?"

"We were discussing tactics!"

"No tactics isn't slang for-"

Frederick's glare bore into her skull as he chided about conniving temptress and scandals.

This is all Chrom's fault.

The coincidence both their captain and their new tactician failed to arrive for roll call was not missed by the Frederick.

What Robin didn't understand was how in the world did she gain an audience?

Apparently it started when priest Libra informed the Great Knight their tactician was aware of the meeting but may have gotten lost in the halls. Or perhaps Lady Robin has not yet awakened as their healing session dragged on until the moon was high. Concentrated mending spells cause physical fatigue.

Even so this did not explain the Prince's location. This inconsistency led to a chain of events.

Frederick ran a campaign to find his lord but first a visit to insure their Plegian damsel had not escaped nor poisoned said Prince. This return of doubt offended Lissa which led to the princess to follow the Great Knight in order to protect said damsel from unfair accusations. Libra realized the possible misunderstanding and thus joined the princess to protect the tactician.

Of course with mention of his highness in possible trouble, Sumia bravely tagged along. Maribelle who covet Lissa decided she too must join in to keep the princess safe. Eager to separate from Virion, Sully came to backup Frederick. Undeterred from rejection, Virion continued to flirt with the red head Knight.

With nothing else to do, Vaike tagged along to challenge the Prince. Intrigued by this progression, Miriel came to study the collation of individuals in response to known phenomenon. With everyone going, Stahl followed in case they needed his help. And there was another knight within the group that could also be present.

Either way, the entire Shepherd army entered what was once the Queen's chamber to find the missing lord draped suspiciously over their new tactician; or so this was what Libra had told Robin how this chain of events occurred.

As tactician there is no possible way she would allow armed troops to gallant around the private quarters of the castle however this was Chrom's castle and from deduction she can tell this is not the first time and unlikely to be the last.

"This was my fault -"

This was an entirely correct statement.

"-and I shall take full responsibility"

Chrom responded to Frederick's threats to remove Robin from the castle. Which Robin has realized is an entirely new and brilliant escape plan once she needs one.

Chrom raised his arm as if to guard the Plegian woman. This answer silenced the room. No doubt they are taking this the wrong way. He can't possibly make things worse.

"There is no need to accuse Robin. She did not invite me to her bedroom. It was I who desired her company."

For a moment she forgot this was the same lord that managed to mistaken her for a man. Of course Chrom could make the impossible possible.

"Milord, one occurrence I accept as chance however this is the second and I shall not stand by for a third." At the suggestion of their previous encounter, the room erupts into mixture of comments and laughter. Robin cannot find the voice to reject such accusation.

"Ah she is a fair lady; I do not doubt your taste though I prefer the rough beauty Sully."

"Put a lid on it. Is she any good with a sword?"

"Teach would like a lesson if she is."

"How dare you speak such vulgar implications in front of my dear Lissa?"

This is Chrom's fault.

Why did he visit her at night? Why did he fall asleep on her bed?

"If Teach knew you went to grab a lady, Teach would have went to show you the ropes"

"C-Captain would not act it such a way. Please have more faith in him."

"Interesting, faith is debatable. Should I gather the data necessary to make an acceptable argument?"

This is all Chrom's fault.

The prince was entangled with a heated debate against Frederick leaving the young woman facing an army alone.

This army she is to command. This army who cannot and will not give the respect they believe she does not deserves. This is what Chrom has reduced her to, a common whore who allows men freely into her bed. Robin buries her hand into her face. She is a still a pure maiden and now because of the prince she will never be wed.

Whatever trust she built with Frederick is gone. The knight thinks of her as a threat or worse a gold digger. There will be no more jokes or company enjoyed over beat meat. She can't even process what the princess could be thinking.

"Ugh disgusting, this is how a Plegian peasant holds herself. My dear Lissa, it is only the truth!"

And this is when Robin rose up and screamed

"We did not do anything inappropriate. Please understand and let it be."

Or at least Robin intended to scream, but it came out barely a wail. Instead she stood before a crowd of strangers staring into her soul. This is her first opportunity to become entwined with so many people and she has failed.

As if anyone here will listen to her in battle with this event in mind. How incompetent she must seem. Her hands reached for her hood only to be reminded she is unarmed and her coat laid innocently by her work table.

Mutters and questions continued to crash around the room. It was too loud, too noisy to process. Robin barraged out to find solace in silence.

Her feet stepped with haste to the first hideaway she knew. There was a small crevice further down the same hallway her room was. This was to be used in an emergency where she had little time to prepare herself. The sound of clattering feel echoed in the hallway.

Finding her location, she quickly tucked herself away from the world. In the dark, the Plegian sat huddling her legs to her chest. Silence hugged her as an old friend. With time her mind escaped from the intruding migraine that once plagued it. What was once fear and frustration is quickly replaced by an overbearing sense of sadness.

Robin shivered.

This hallway was as cold as Chrom described, far too empty and far too lonely. She refused to cry. She did not cry when her home perished in flames. She gave no tears to the men her blade cut down. She doesn't care what these strangers think of her.

This was one of the many in her escape route. She could run away right now. Robin failed as a tactician before she even began. She can leave and travel alone again. On the road, by herself, she has never failed at that.

Liquid leaked out of dark eyes. The young woman wills the river to stop in vain. With each drop the she only became more ashamed. It was easier to stay distant, it was better on her own.

"You know you can always imagine everyone in their small cloth"

The Plegian jolts in surprise.

"Well okay that might not be the image you want right now"

Slowly Lissa sat down next to her. There was an air of maturity the tactician did not notice before. A flash of Emmeryn came to mind but faded quickly when the princess smiled. The smile was more personal than the Exalt's. It was Lissa's smile and Robin realized she needed it so.

"This was my favorite spot for hide and seek you know? Chrom still can't find this place. Honestly, all he has to do is look down once in a while."

The princess' laugh smoothed the tension. Robin throat refused to cooperate. With time she managed to let out a hum. The healer patted the apron of her yellow dress welcoming Robin. Hesitantly the young woman relaxed her head on Lissa's lap. The princess began to stroke her pearl hair.

They stay in that position a long time before Robin managed to whisper a reply.

"I don't think he knows how to look down"

She was answered by Lissa's bright smile.

"God Chrom, get off your high horse won't you!"

Robin giggled.

"He doesn't ride a horse"

"Then I'll yell that when he becomes a Great Knight"

"Or a Paladin"

"Oh a prince in shining armor and on a white horse, double cliché."

"So then a princess that throws frogs instead of kissing them is so much better?"

"At least it's not boring!"

The two laughed. Looking up Robin can see Lissa's eyes are clear and blue, the color of the sky when she watched the clouds pass. It was the image of carefree afternoons with no worries of time. The girl's hair curled in like rays of sunlight, brightening the dark world. The princess patted her head, Robin hummed in satisfaction.

"I don't think anyone thinks badly of you"

Of course Lissa could say that. She wasn't accused of sleeping for her position.

"I don't think they can respect me as a tactician…"

"Well they will once they get to know you. Amazing doesn't even describe what you do."

The tactician blushed before turning her face away.

"And how are they supposed to know me?"

"I don't know? Maybe hang out with them one on one?"

Robin snorted.

"We're talking about a dozen people…"

She could try that. It will take an eternity but what if it doesn't work? What if all her effort will be for nothing? She can't calculate the percentage of success. She can't stand more unpredictability.

"…I don't really have the experience. I might just mess up and make everything worse."

"Well if you don't try you'll never know right? I mean what are we doing now? I think you're a plenty good at being a friend."

"But if I fail as friends, then I fail as a tactician, people will die and I can't try again."

Robin closed her eyes and stood up.

"Even if you fail, it'd be better than how we'd do on our own"

Robin replied with silence. Her eyes met Lissa's once more.

Before her was a proud princess who only shone hope and a better future. She does not practice eloquent speech nor hold a prestigious posture. Yet there was something special radiating from the healer. Suddenly the idea of Exalt Lissa did not seem so terrible.

"I guess I sound like I'm giving up huh?"

"Yeah! Quitters don't win!"

She has to go back. Robin breathed in. She gave Lissa a nod.

Go back and set things right.

Frederick only acted to protect his lord from harm. He had every right to question her. After all, the man even defended her against the court. The Great Knight suffered through rumors and scandals so his lord would not have to.

Chrom was in trouble for simply associating with a Plegian. Surely this incident endangered his position. The lord's decisions will be questioned at every turn. Robin would not be surprised if the maids already spread the news to the outer realms of Ylisse.

The most disappointing effect of all is at this point bargaining for equipment fund is unfeasible. There will not be a copious amount of killer axes nor wards. She will not be able to acquire a plethora of rescue staffs. The best she can hope for is bronze weaponry and heal staffs to train on. Yet even trained troops does not make up for lack of well prepared weapons.

A hammer in the right hands will be invaluable against a general. A wyrmslayer and beast killer can lead to life over death. Upgraded weapons use up a hefty amount of gold but will be necessary one day.

This is what can save the lives of her units. She will not allow anyone to die. She will earn her respect. She will find a way to get what she wanted with or without the Ylisstol Court. She can accommodate and raise the fund herself. A third rate tactician she is not. When Ferox comes, the Shepherds will be trained and well armed and they will scavenge every town, every field, and every fort if they have to.

Renewed confidence, the Plegian tactician walked back to the fray with the Ylissean Princess on her side.

If she were not a Plegian and maybe if she was not a woman, today would not have occurred the same way. Next time she will reject the lord's company and this incident will not repeat. She will make sure everything runs smoothly like a tactician should do.

Today was a bad day but it was not Chrom's fault.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

"Sumia, you're quite good with a Pegasus. Could you help Maribelle?"

Tomorrow they will march towards South Town. Robin told him they had a two week extra between now and Ferox. This meant there was a one week buffer between each trip. Chrom did not realize the first week would be spent through hell within Ylisstol Castle. There is no doubt not one Shepherd questioned Robin's ability to run an army.

"No Lissa, you can't race with Maribelle before she has a Pegasus to race with."

And so seven days of mock battles and healing practice rushed by, they must have broken thirty or so heal staffs. He does not even want to count he amount of bronze swords he destroyed. All these equipment were forcibly requested. It was true much of this weaponry would not have been used considering even the common guard uses iron.

"Miriel, please be careful on your horse."

Ylisse abolished its military when Em became exalt. Chrom admits he would not have bothered with restocking the convoy in such vivacious manner without his new tactician. However for some reason the young woman was ambitious in driving the prince to work twice and maybe even thrice the amount of the other units. Was he truly that hopeless in combat or has he upset her again?

"Don't even think about stealing from his highness. I know you're a thief Vaike but practice elsewhere or at least try to be well hidden like Kellam"

He couldn't even ask his tactician as fatigue caused him to collapse early at dusk. It's quite difficult to find Robin now that she is committed to every Shepherd. If she wasn't so busy interacting with the others, he would have assumed she was avoiding him.

"Sully wait until Stahl finishes eating before you challenge him to a sword fight!"

Yes they have talked amongst company but the captain must talk with his tactician in private as well. Chrom can't say he is happy with this development. But everyone has accepted her faster than he anticipated. This was supposed to be good and Chrom did not want to ruin Robin's success.

"I hope it doesn't offend you to train as a dark knight for the time being sir Libra. But it would benefit your ability to self heal considerably"

Libra was the cleric, no priest, he sent to heal Robin. The blonde seem to talk to the pearl haired woman with ease. Chrom wonders if the priesthood should allow the man to join an army so freely.

"Thank you for joining us Ricken but before we get started…could you tell me where you acquired an elwind?"

In fact the other new member finally convinced his way into the group. The prince is certain the boy is too young and does not treat this seriously enough. When he told Robin, he was answered with a laugh. His tactician questioned how he allowed his younger sister, the princess of the realm, and Maribelle, a young noblewoman, to fight for their life against barbarians, but would not allow a competent noble mage to do the same.

And at the moment Robin clearly favored Ricken and Libra, the two units she supported. They trained together for the majority of the time. Apparently dark knights use swords and tomes like Robin did as a tactician. Isn't it odd they are the only advanced troops where even Frederick is demoted to wyvern rider? For the sake of training she says.

"I spent the better half of this week on importing a Wyvern, so would you please treat it nicely Frederick!?"

In terms of effort, she spent the most on the once great knight. He can't conceive how she managed to arrange a trained Wyvern for Frederick. His tactician only talked about a better rate of experience and statically a higher strength growth and something about a killer axe. Was Frederick that special?

How in the world did she perceive Frederick as a Wyvern rider anyway? Why couldn't Chrom ride a Wyvern as well? Why did she put so much effort for the once Great Knight?

"Chrom are you listening"

Still this was blatant favoritism and it cannot be allowed in battle. The prince could be changing into an advanced class too but who knows what he will be by Ferox. It is as if Robin has decided their roles on field with a dice.

Chrom cannot imagine what led Robin to assign Lissa and Maribelle to Pegasus knights. Sumia was a knight and had an affinity for animals but even Robin herself has forgone her swords and tomes to be one. How can they have four Pegasus Knights when Ferox is filled archers? Even Chrom knows the winged horse is weak to arrows. The Shepherds hardly seem balanced.

"Ylisse to Chrom?"

Robin switched over at the beginning of the week and was going to mount a dark Pegasus to regain tome use. Only some animals are capable of remaining calm next to destructive magic. But what is so special about Pegasus Knights? In fact Robin asked him to request a representative from the Ylissean official cavalry, who will be arriving shortly to join the Shepherds.

"Chrom"

That makes what, five Pegasus knights? Even if the representative was Captain Phila herself, Chrom decided he disliked the representative already.

And why is Pegasus Knight Armor so light clothed? He can practically see Robin's small cloth above her exposed thighs. How many are taking advantage of this view? Lissa now a Pegasus Knight will share this issue as well. Starting tomorrow they are all required to wear riding pants underneath their boots. Em will enact this rule overnight or so be it-

"CHROM"

"What? Robin!?"

She rubbed her hand over her face.

"Chrom you'll be training as a great knight now so could you please get your horse."

"…oh"

"If you need anything, Frederick is a wyvern call away."

"…"

"Chrom are you okay?"

He does not respond. No, no he is not okay. Everything would be okay if Robin merely discussed her plans with him. They can hardly go into depth amongst company and she has not given him the opportunity for a private meeting.

"You're not thinking again are you? You know what happens when you do my job."

Robin smirked teasingly.

"Hilarious, but I forgot my laughter with my horse"

"Well then, you have gained Frederick's humor already! But it seems you are unwell. Have I pushed you too hard? I don't want you sick."

So she does care for his well being. Her face is scrunched up, her thinking face.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, I was thinking we should postpone the trip as well. We cannot have the captain unwell."

"No, I mean we need a private meeting."

"It is my fault for not paying closer attention. I should have realized you were-"

"Robin!"

She stops in mid of her rambling. Quickly Chrom surveys the area to confirm everyone has left for their individual training.

"I can barely keep up with your training program but as captain, I should know what happens within the Shepherds."

Robin's mouth parted slightly but there is no sound. They are together without interruption for the first time since the night they arrived. Could it be she is still bothered by Frederick's accusations? He would think someone as smart as Robin would have realized she has already proven her capabilities.

"I apologize. I understand, there is an error in communication. I will fix that immediately and we shall not postpone the trip."

Chrom breathed out a relaxed smiled. Problem solved. For a moment he was worried Robin will never act familiar with him again. Still her words are too professional.

"I will have Frederick send you a copy of the training schedule and updated report every night."

Or problem not solved. But why would she need-

"Wait why does Frederick-"

"Wanted to oversee all my plans and actions"

That would make sense but that means the wary knight must have been in her room every night. It would mean the man had more influence and say regarding the development of the Shepherds than Chrom himself.

Was the rumor the Great Knight Frederick bedding the Plegian damsel so much more appealing to Robin?

Chrom can barely contain the urge to explode at the now Wyvern Rider.

"You should report to me directly. Then I can ask questions and gain a reply with more convenience."

There should be no need to deliver anything when his tactician is right here. He is backing Robin in a corner. He sees her glance away from his eyes often enough to know she is desperately hoping someone, anyone, would come back and break up this conversation.

But Chrom does not give up on a whim. He can talk his way through when he really wants something and right now he really wants something. She will not stop him.

"I'm located on the other end of camp. Frederick is quicker as a Wyvern Rider. Plus he will gain extra experience every time he delivers the report. I thought this would be more efficient."

"How does it sound efficient that the tactician is located as far as possible from her captain?"

That's it, she is avoiding him.

"Did Frederick request you to stay away from my sleeping quarters? Must I discuss this with him as well?"

"No!"

Don't defend him.

"I mean no, this was not Frederick's decision. Please don't blame him."

Chrom groaned.

"I simply wanted to avoid…I'm sorry, it was a failed attempt at…I was trying to be proactive"

Chrom shrugged the anger off his mind. He has her cornered now. He only needed to catch her.

"Then readjust the camp layout and place the tactician's tent closer to mine."

"I can't!"

"And why not!?"

This is getting ridiculous.

"My tent also holds the Convoy and the War Chest. It would be an enticing target to attack. It cannot be kept near your quarters or Lissa's. Even if both of you stay in the same tent as the others, it would put you at unnecessary risk. "

"Then move them to Frederick's tent. He is more than capable to guard it."

"But I need to access both constantly. What would people think when I make several trips to his tent"

No, that was a terrible idea.

"But its fine if my tactician is in danger? You are not a dragon guarding a tower of treasure. Can't you-"

Chrom stops mid way. And that began the end game. He has won. Check.

"Does it not make more sense if the convoy and war chest was closer to the center of camp? It would encourage fewer attacks. This does not endanger me or Lissa in anyway."

He can't let up for a moment or she will find a way out of his trap.

"Well yes I suppose-"

"With Frederick close to enough to guard our valuables at night, I see no reason why you need to sleep there as well."

Robin's eyes widened. Had she not expected a challenge from him?

"Then where will I stay? I don't have the necessary time and funds to acquire another tent. Even Maribelle and Lissa are partnered, there is simply no room unless I share with a—"

"You'll sleep in my tent."

Checkmate. Chrom grinned madly inside, it toke all his mental strength to keep a stoic face for Robin. This is serious stuff! He will not lose it first. His tactician had an adorable panic expression. Chrom makes note for the next time.

"What!? That's—"

"Unless you prefer another man, a man you trust more than me? But my tent is free of a partner."

"Yeah because you're the prince for crying out loud! Lissa volunteered!"

"If you to stay with another man, then that man's roommate will come to my tent correct? You cannot acquire another tent in time after all. I'm volunteering right now. I'd rather have you with me."

"Ugh Chrom!"

He cannot help the smirk that escaped. Robin has lost all impression of a professional relationship and was currently punching her fists into his well trained, mainly from this week of hell, steel toned arms.

"Chrom! Do you not understand what the rumors are already!? Did you want to confirm them?"

He muffled a laugh. She was always the most amusing after he wins. Her face was completely flustered no doubt understanding there's no escape. His tactician truly wears her heart on her sleeve but that's what makes her so likable to everyone.

"I figured if it was common knowledge then there's no harm to act on it"

It looked as though Robin's heart gave out.

He won and that was the end of that.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

* * *

**A/N: General time span: So far they've spent every day together for 3 weeks.**

**(Robin was so determined but don't underestimate Chrom when he knows what he wants! It's not like Chrom can't win an argument. They are equals after all. First rule of battle, never underestimate your opponent!)**


	6. Farfort

**A/N: Guys, lets have a heart to heart. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm not a writer by nature and I prefer drawing doujins and fanart but the comments really keep me going. When I started I thought I'd give up and abandon this fic in chapter 3 or something. (I honestly believed the only reviews I get is about my writing errors or my incapability to proof read correctly which I also appreciate because its true but wow there's positive reviews!). Even anonymous reviews that says not bad or good job really keeps me going. I love you all so much.**

**This Chapter Spoiler! Robin joined a sorority! And it was too uncouth for Maribelle! Just kidding ...(sort of). We're finally getting back on track after last week's almost filler. As time is very important in this fic, please remember every difference from the game will have its consequence. Even if fate finds itself back on track, its only because the antagonist was driving destiny. Friendly reminder PQ!Validar is dead.**

**General timescale: Almost two month past since South Town**

**EDIT: I am so sorry DX a part of version came along with the doc uploader **

**This is fixed**

* * *

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

Robin excused herself from dinner. In her hand she carried a freshly baked apple pie courtesy of Sumia, who walked be her side along with Cordelia. The two joined the tactician to the medical tent.

Earlier this morning the Shepherds engaged a bandit group plaguing villages near Far Fort. Since they arrived in the area, Robin managed to bait the brigands to a disadvantage location before she allowed her less experienced units to strike. She focused mainly on Lissa and Maribelle who did not fare well with lances unlike Sumia and Cordelia.

Around a week ago Robin and her Calvary representative stopped by a Pegasus farm. They traded one of their trained winged horses for an untamed dark Pegasus. Robin has ridden this wild beast since. Her trained dark mount was offered to Lissa and Maribelle. The later ever spoiling the princess immediately conceded. And now that Robin has mastered galeforce, she can give her steed to the noblewoman.

The two blondes are terrible lance users but devastatingly powerful with tomes. Sumia and Cordelia made no complaints towards the tactician's priorities. Gods she loved them.

With the brigands driven off, the local villages are safe once more. But victory it was not a panacea of all troubles. Hidden in the darkness of fallen stone walls, they found an injured thief protecting an unconscious child.

Miriel have healed them since noon. By now they must be starving.

"Do you think they would appreciate some novels to pass the time?"

Very considerate as always, their guests may stay bedridden for a few days. A few tales of bravery may speed time by.

Sumia already shared most of her books with Robin. The Plegian bulldozed through the Pegasus Knight's entire collection, which was nothing to scoff at. Any stranger would assume Sumia must have casted dark hexes to transport everything with her. Robin muses the brunet could hold the secret to equipment teleportation or something along that line.

"I think they would but I suppose the better question is what novels shall we bring?"

At this Sumia and Robin turn their head towards Cordelia. Their less than innocent smile caused the red head to back track.

"The convoy needs to be restocked. Excuse me…"

"Sorry, you already restocked it this morning. "

Cordelia freeze in place. Her face burned red. Cordelia was a dream representative. She was completely focused and never failed perfection.

Robin gave her a specific list of equipment to be repaired and restocked every morning. If the red knight desire new weapons, she will first request permission from Robin so they do not waste the war chest. The red head was competent and trustworthy leaving Robin with more time to spend elsewhere.

However lately the tactician preferred to see the less competent side of the red head, Sumia too ended up dragged into her schemes.

"Cordelia you know you can be at ease amongst us"

The three have dubbed themselves the Pegasus Brigade Sisters which is shortened to PK sisters. And by the three, Robin meant really only Sumia who argued all great bands of heroics have name as such. Considering the fabulous term, the Shepherds, Chrom decided on. Anything more than Ylissean Guard shall do. Robin can't say her own naming skills deserved praise considering she called Chrom's group miracle warriors until his proper introduction.

"Well tragedy of Catria was of educational value"

"I thought it was the romance?"

"Pfft education value, you could just say you liked it?"

They laugh as Cordelia shook her head profusely.

"Robin, I think you teased her enough"

"Like you haven't teased her as well"

The girls giggle while Cordelia looked away embarrassed. Much of this interaction is daily repetition but it seems the genius enjoyed their company as well.

The three arrived at the Medical tent. Sumia excused herself to retrieve the books. The brunet lasted a whole three step before she tripped and fell on her face. Cordelia rushed by to help her up and decides it may be best if Sumia is chaperoned, or at least guided back towards the medical tent as a patient with concussion. Luckily the fallen woman was not terribly damaged and continued off with the red head right behind her.

Alone, the amused tactician entered the healer quarters quietly. The inside was lit by a small oil lamp as Miriel casted healing magic in complete concentration. Robin lowered herself and sat by the edge, careful not to disturb the older woman. The boy was still unconscious in the center of the casting circle. Normally staffs are capable of closing wounds and prevent blood loss. Sometimes they can invigorate a person mentally. This is greatly helpful in battle but the state they found the child was far from what a general recover spell can save.

The young boy was practically skewered in the stomach. According to Libra's report he was also kicked in the chest and has several broken ribs. The current dark knight cannot use staffs but he is still wiser in medical knowledge. Libra was in charge was standard treatment After all, only past disinfection and bandaging can they patch up the boy's internal injuries with magic.

The other guest was a thief that betrayed the brigands. She does not question how Chrom convinced the man to join their merry rag tag band of misfits. For all she knows Chrom will ask the practically crippled boy to join them as well. Either way, she was one hundred percent done contemplating rhetoric questions.

The lord was a trust giving saint. She suppose it would still be a poor plan to place the outlaw with the prince but definitely tempting. It would allow her to fully move out of Chrom's grasp.

Robin has slept in the same quarters as her PK sisters. Chrom currently believes she retreats to bed after he has fallen asleep. In reality she arrives early before the sun peaks the darkness to mess the bedding. It was an absolute chore to return after breakfast and fix the very thing she woke up to ruin, but at least Chrom has no clue of her absence.

It's difficult to openly disagree on a decision made by the prince himself. It was even harder to actively disobey an order from her Captain. But this did not mean she will allow Chrom to win their little game. If he attempted to force her company then Robin will fight on equal terms. The tactician can't help be grateful to Sumia and Cordelia who both welcomed her person and her reason.

Chrom was not as naive as she once assumed. He cannot prove her absence but knows his plans have failed to keep her presence. As such Robin is now partnered with Chrom in combat. He thinks he has won but she is not a tactician for naught. After all, although Robin does not have the authority to end this arrangement, Chrom certainly can. And she will enjoy every moment of his changing opinion.

Suddenly Robin noticed the nape of her neck felt pleasantly warmer. A soft pressure dented her cheeks. The pearl haired woman snapped out of her daydreams. Once the shock register she realized it was a nose making contact with her skin and the odd texture of fur was orange hair nuzzling her cheeks.

"You smell sweet"

A smooth rich voice whispered into her ear. The young woman felt her heart jump out of her body. Her chest thumped quite loudly. He rubbed his face in to her robes once more, traveling from her hood to her collar to—

"Are you made of sugar Bubbles?"

"Wh-wha-what?"

He looked into her eyes and he smirked. Robin is suddenly worried she may need medical attention. Her brain has stopped functioning.

When her brain rebooted, Miriel was nowhere in sight and the injured boy no longer looked so injured. Sumia and Cordelia have yet to arrive. The pie she forgot she held was half eaten and a very satisfied thief was snuggled next to her.

The man leaned his weight on her as he ate. His torso was covered in bandage along with the top half of his left arm. He only wore one glove on this right hand, his left she assumed was stripped of everything aside of a black sash to mend the wound above. This does not excuse the fact he was nearly unclothed.

"Y-you…"

She breathed. The orange haired man replied by opening one of his closed eye. She will not be walked over like this. Robin huffed.

"You're recruited by Chrom right?"

"Who, you mean Blue?"

Blue? How about an introduction?

"I'm Robin the head tactician of the Shepherds."

Or the only tactician but never mind that.

"Nice to meet you Bubbles. Call me Gaius."

Gaius continued munching on the next half of the pie. Was she being ignored?

Robin does not know to feel frustrated or really frustrated by this man's response. He was completely relaxed and carefree but irritating at the same time. She blames him for the burning sensation in the pits of her stomach.

"The pie was good. Can you make more?"

"I didn't bake the pie. Sumia did."

His lack of reorganization spurred her to continue.

"She's a Pegasus Knight here. I'll introduce you. I just brought it…I mean I thought you might be hungry."

She waited patiently as he shrugged, finishing the last piece of apple.

"So you are the one feeding me"

"I'm not feeding anyone!"

Dear Chrom, she is a tactician, not a babysitter, not a chef, and not an outlaw counselor. Robin grumbled to herself. Although she does appreciate another thief now that Vaike is moving on to mercenary.

"I'm glad you are well. We are lacking space for the two of you. Tomorrow morning I will set out to purchase a tent and other necessities. I hope you don't mind staying here tonight."

They gained enough funds from the brigand's bullions. There is a lot to do the next day. She allowed her shoulders to slump even further.

He gives a noncommittal nod. His mouth was preoccupied; Gaius licked each finger off of golden apple syrup. Somehow this action was stare-worthy.

Robin shook her head frantically. She needs to focus.

"I was wondering what your relation is to the boy."

"Nothing"

Right…

"Kid came out of nowhere and tried to be a hero. I may be a thief but I didn't join up to kill children."

This was almost noble if she didn't know he had deprived towns of all forms of valuables.

"Why did you join them?"

Why are you with the Shepherds?

"For sweets."

Right. Of course. This man has definitely talked to Chrom. They would enjoy each other's company plenty.

"Well there are plenty of sweets here. So there won't be a reason to leave. The Ylissean court provided a serviceable amount of chefs traveling with us."

The fact that Ylisse would not supply weaponry to the only hope against a Plegian invasion but gladly send a pastry chef on their prince's campaign is truly a symbol of Ylissean logic.

"When you're feeling better I'll show you around camp and introduce you to the other members. And as common sense implies, do stay away from the convoy and the war chest. I can't say for certain our dear Frederick will not attack on sight. Wary is an understatement."

Not many people, especially the Shepherds, possess any logic in general. Even her roommates often act based upon nonsense. The only exception was Libra and Stahl. The later, she worries will be infected by Chrom with time. Robin frets she must repeat this introduction with every new recruit.

With all this out of the way, it's time to find exactly what happened to her PK sisters. Robin excuses herself and assures Gaius she will be back later. She cannot tell if he actually cared as the man moved on to the bear shaped lollipop she swears Lissa bought a few days ago.

As she peeled apart the tent flap to reveal star filled skies, Robin stole a quick glance of the orange haired thief before welcoming the night.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

When Em first raised the need for military support from Ferox, Chrom had no fears regarding what his Shepherds can handle. It was only after a month of agonizing training has the lord grasped how wrong he was.

For instance, when the rampaging barbarian cornered Lissa this morning, Chrom saw his sister's life falling off a cliff. Instead the poor ruffian was fried to death before his axe could land a hit. Compared to when Robin first joined them, Lissa could not fight and certainly could not defend herself.

If Chrom had to choose to fight against common thugs or the Calvary of the fairer sex, he would rather charge against five armies of brigands alone. The lord will never laugh at the idea of Lissa on a Pegasus again.

After all his sister was second to trade for a darker winged horse. And since she picked up a tome, Chrom suffered hours of what Robin called dual guard training to give Lissa experience with attacking. The prince swears the moment he mastered this so called dual guard, he will become a Paladin and laugh at Lissa's measly fires.

It would not have been as terrible if his healer, or their only designated healer, wasn't Miriel. Miriel was an incredible healer when she was not obsessed with how and what his injuries are. Instead Robin and the red head would ramble over meaningless numbers and percentages while he was bleeding to death from a wound caused by his own sister, to which both remind him he was not really dying but simply in pain.

Chrom rubbed his abdomen as he walked. His arm was poorly bandaged and he felt oddly nauseous. With Robin busy organizing their spoils; he attempted to train dual guard with Frederick instead. The lack of communication caused the Prince to receive several wounds. His wary knight was ever concerned and the lord spent his last strength to convince the man he did not need to be cuddled.

Today only revealed his training with Robin amounted to progress. When partnered, Robin guards against around a fifth of the attacks and strikes with him nearly all the time. Similarly so when Robin leads and he guards; Chrom suppose this was well worth the torture. After all it was he who demanded to partner together. Another victory he gained in their little game.

If Robin thinks he cannot handle such child's play then she has no idea what he can endure. This was her move and he will not lose, he says when it ends. This determination sadly does not prevent the prince from doubling over in pain. Where is Libra when he needs him?

"Sir, are you unwell?"

Yes, what gave it away? A helping hand lifted him upright.

"No, I am fine thank you. Could you find—"

He clutches his side this time. Chrom did not ask to be treated earlier as the Priest was focused on their new arrivals. He thought it would be a good idea to practice his lance work before dinner. The prince did not comprehend how bad his wounds are and now he is paying the price.

"Sir hold on! Quickly Sumia, drop your books."

The open arms welcomed him as he fell forward. The next few minutes passed like a blur. Chrom opened his eyes to find he was laid pleasantly in soft smelling blankets. Cordelia was now unraveling his bandages.

"My apologies sir, Sumia is getting Libra as we speak. Please don't move."

Chrom muses how he was once again on a woman's bed sheets and wonders who he will upset this time. Since the incident that upset Robin so, Chrom exercise extra attention to avoid another repetition of similar event.

He must be careful not misjudge his health again as well. Frederick will have a fit and will never allow the prince to act on his own without pampering. Robin will surely criticize his lack of caution. Even worse she may delay his promotion to paladin. And her voice fills his mind, paladin is not a promotion from great knight; it is an equal of different skill set.

By Ferox Chrom hopes to be a paladin, the bulky armor that was passed down from Frederick did not entice him in anyway. Greater mobility and greater resistance will be incredibly useful. The prince can then take a bulk of the arrows before they smack into Robin's Pegasus parade.

Robin was preparing the Shepherds for travel once more. In a month's time they will be in front of the Khan's fort. The warrior realm was surrounded by white sheets for three seasons of the year. If the rest of the excursion sailed according to plan, then they will arrive right before the first snow fell. This is good considering most Ylissean are unaccustomed to harsh weather.

Its common knowledge battle is politics in Regna Ferox. During the last Great War, Ferox was in midst of an internal struggle. The west and east Khans split its support between two sides. Chrom cannot confirm the details but this turned Ferox towards civil war. They ended support to both nations when Plegia disguised their army as the Ylissean Guard and attacked the Warrior Realm. Currently the country has returned to their traditional ruling system. And as expected, the warrior realm does not appreciate either neighbor to their south.

Hopefully the new Khans will reconsider. This was the Shepherd's only chance to prove its existence. He cannot fail for Ylisse, for Em.

Cordelia finish removing his clothes for further disinfection. He felt slightly awkward to be clad in only his pants however it seems he gained a burn wound where he clutched his side and the poorly wrapped area under his chest was seeping blood. The Pegasus Knight looked away at once.

"I-I'll get you some water."

She ran off before he could reply. He attempted to lay still only for curiosity to get the better of him. The lord has yet to see what the normal sleeping quarter for his army contained. Chrom turned his head towards where the red head grabbed her medical cloth.

The bed roll was piled with broken weapons and sharpening tools. There were all forms of jagged blades pointed at him, threatening to fall on him if not for the leather straps and ropes keeping them in place. With perfect timing, one of the ropes snapped and Chrom shuddered in place. Was torture somehow enticing to woman?

The Prince turned away to the other side. This half of the tent was filled with books, so much so the stacks practically made a castle. Chrom could see the abused bed roll squashed by the full sixty part series novelization of the Radiant Heroics, a putrid text the prince was forced to acknowledge in his teens.

This tent is strange to say the least. Chrom would rather not assume all his troops maintain the same, or at least he hopes dearly. In fact the confusion did not end there. The closest to him pile was the text castle was not made of novels of any kind; rather they were thunder tomes.

He is certain neither Sumia nor Cordelia can make use of magic. In fact there were already two bed rolls not counting the blankets he laid upon. Realization dawned upon him. Suddenly the familiar soft smell was labeled in his mind and-

"Sumia? Cordelia? Where were you two—"

This was Naga punishing him for trampling the offering garden when he was eight.

"CHROM!? "

This was the world cursing him for breaking Em's coronation crown.

"Why in dear Gods, are you naked!?"

He swears he paid extra attention. He really really tried.

"Half naked! Don't throw anything! I'm only half naked!"

In panic Chrom attempted to rise using the tome stack as support only to slip and break said pile. For that its worth, he revealed spots of red liquid staining the soft smelling sheets. Her nature completely change, Robin rushed to his side to support his upper body from crashing back down.

"This wasn't from the scrimmage was it?"

She furrowed her brows and her lips curved distinctively downward. Guilt and regret washed over his tactician's face laced with a hint of anger.

"No, no it wasn't. And before you say it, I'm a moron and I should be more careful."

Her touch was healing without magic. He breathed her scent in; she has yet to bathe after their battle. He takes in the smell of mud, blood, and apparently apples.

"And you won't do it again"

"And I won't do it again"

Understanding he was in no danger of permanent damage, Robin sighed in relief. He supposes it was finally his turn.

"You know having my tactician present would have prevented accidents like this. I suppose as Captain this is only reasonable"

"Unbelievable, are you pulling rank? That's hardly fair. You're cheating!"

"I'm fair, or at least fairly desperate."

He smirked as he gestured the dirtied sheets.

"Besides, it's too bad these blankets are unusable tonight."

Chrom laughs as Robin nudged him with her right hand. He has not seen her smile so calmly since she became tactician. He thinks she enjoys losing battles that do not determine life or death or at least she has accepted his lead.

"A tyrant you are my lord. In fact there is another matter going your way"

She gently laid him down on her sheets.

"I'll be switching class soon"

His tactician knew his distain of her private Calvary and the prince's face brightens.

"I'm sure Lissa will finish her training in another week or so. Rest assured your whininess; by Ferox you will only have two Pegasus Knights."

Chrom smiled.

"What class were you thinking off?"

"Oh, Dark Knight of course"

Chrom groaned.

"Don't tell me you don't like that class either. It's not my fault you have the magical competency of a mountain rock"

"I just think you favor some more than others"

"I favor you plenty."

Her laughter fills the air.

"Did you want more attention during training? I'm sure Maribelle would love to join Lissa in your mock battles"

Mock battles? Is that what she called it? He was more like their running target. It was the whole reason he requested Sully to train instead. Which was another bad idea all together as the woman did not hold back even when he failed to guard correctly. The swordswoman also lacked the healing expertise his sister possessed to prevent, well to prevent what happened to him now.

"And your reasoning would be…. the quicker they train, the faster they switch class?"

"Yes all for milord's good"

Robin is not allowed to spend time with Frederick anymore, period. He refuses to deal with more motivational posters and other wonderful ideas for his own good.

"I think after a session with Libra, it might be better to move you to the medical tent."

"Sumia should be bringing him over as we speak."

It's been some time since Cordelia exited as well. Something must have come up.

"Robin, help me up. I can walk."

She glanced over to judge his injuries. Somewhat satisfied, she nodded.

The oil lamps danced with the breeze, illuminating like fire flies in the dark. Robin held one arm under his right shoulder, her eyes reflecting the flames as always. They trudged their way down the row of tents to be greeted by a crowd of Shepherds blocking their destination.

Noticing their Captain in tow, the cluster withdrew a path allowing the pair through.

The reason answered the moment they entered. The two missing Pegasus Knights held down the once injured boy as Libra and Miriel muttered healing spells faster than he can understand.

The child's arms fringed upon madness, his hands danced with death in vain.

"They killed her"

He cried. And he repeated. The boy continued in hysteria, his hands continued to claw at his wounds despite Cordelia's best efforts.

"He's been hexed"

That was the only explanation Libra had time to offer. Dark magic was the lifeblood of Plegian mages. It's clear the origin of brigands today came from the west.

The boy's body twisted in place, and then suddenly flopped to the ground like a dead fish. Miriel finished her chant, dispelling the curse.

Sumia and Cordelia stepped away from the limp body. Now Chrom could only hear the boy's sob. His hands moved forward to grip the brown haired boy's shoulder.

"They killed my mom"

He cried.

"They killed my mom"

Chrom signaled the healers to leave.

He ordered Cordelia and Sumia to calm the commotion outside.

Without his command Robin retreated.

The tent was empty and hollow.

"It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine."

The prince rasped.

"My mom is gone. She left me behind."

The boy sobbed.

Reality sinks its teeth. The lord stared at the crying boy.

"Me too"

The young man whispered

"Me too"

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

"He wasn't trying to be a hero was he"

She pulled the thief aside from public view. He made no effort to reply. The young woman gripped his forearm, restraining him from escape. In the process she unintentionally tugged off his black sash. Gaius swiftly recoiled into the darkness. Green eyes bore into her dark chocolate.

"There's nothing sweet about pay backs. Been there, done that."

The man turned and receded to the abyss. As he left, a glimmer of light grazed the arm he hid. The Plegian prison band burned into Robin's memory.

.

-~ [o] ~-

.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Regna Ferox! (Finally, its about time). The plot kicks into gear.**

**Oh and I'm not sure if I'm writing clear enough but, Robin and Chrom like to tell themselves very different things. Its best to infer from their actions and words rather than their thoughts and opinions alone. They are not only two sides of the same coin but they act like mirrors that reflect the truth of each other. This is the best part about writing two point of views.**

**Also if anyone is interested in proof reading the next chapter before I update it would be great! **

**FlawedMortal is kindly helping me with editing the previous chapters of my hideous spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll be happy to do one Fire Emblem related fanart for each chapter! Just leave you offer with your review!**


End file.
